We are TWOLEGS!
by Frosty the Bat
Summary: . . ."Can't you see, Lionblaze, that this is StarClan's doing!". . . "We have to save the Clans!". . . "I love you, Twilightfang.". . .
1. Findings

**Me: This is my first story so enjoy it!**

**Jayfeather: You write all the time in your notebook. (sighs)**

**Me: Yeah, but this is different! This is my first story on this site! (blond moment) Hey! How do you know I write in my notebook?!?**

**Jayfeather: I can hear your pencil on the paper.**

**Me: (sulking) You suck.**

**Jayfeather: Frosty does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter One**

I threw a hasty glance over my shoulder, but all I saw were the shadows casted by the tall trees that lined the path leading to my house. I turned back to the front, a shiver traveling down my spine.

_Get a grip on yourself, Twilightfang._

Shoving my thoughts of being followed by a maniac and getting kidnapped to the back of my mind, I trudged through the mud and wind. Sitting before a fire sounded really good about now. I winced as a particularly strong gust sliced through my thin black jacket and whipped my spiky, blue-striped jet black hair. The bottoms of my blue jeans were getting soaked and my black and orange sneakers were becoming caked with mud. The cold was like death, and I could feel it bury itself into my skin to my bones, which actually wasn't very far.

_Why do I live all the way out here? Oh... right... _I rolled my dark blue eyes. _I hate civilization and all those that associate with it. _I crossed my arms across my chest and rubbed my arms vigorously. _Maybe I should have bought a nice little apartment in the city. Never know. Maybe something actually is worthwhile in the city._ I shook my head, inwardly cursing myself.

A flash of red out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glanced at the spot of motion and saw a reddish-orange animal, a fox, run away into the forest. I probably spooked it. Its bushy tail streamed out behind it as it raced through the trees.

Ignoring it, I continued to walk up the path but stopped abruptly when a soft sound drifted to me on the wind. I paused, listening, and glanced around again when the sound repeated itself. I took a few steps forward. Then I noticed it, the source of the sound.

A boy was curled up along the side of the path. Teenager probably; I couldn't tell. His dark grey on grey hair was matted with mud and he was completely naked. I blushed slightly when I noticed this. Four deep gouges ran from his shoulder to his hip, and blood was gushes out at an alarming rate.

I approached him cautiously, in case he was awake and would attack me. When he didn't move, I got closer and kneeled beside him. I saw that his hands and bare feet were smothered in dark mud, as if he was running on all fours or something stupid like that. I let my gaze drift. The boy was definitely a teenager, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, and very skinny for his age, but muscles were evident on his arms and legs. A couple scars, almost looking like claw marks, adorned his face and arms. I watched, fascinated and alarmed, as he shivered and curled his body even more.

Carefully gripping his shoulders, I hoisted him up until he was in a somewhat decent sitting postion. He growled under his breath but kept his eyes shut. I wrapped an arm around his waist and stood up, dragging him with me. I staggered under his weight and adjusted my grip until I was steady and knew for sure I wasn't going to lose my grip on him.

"Easy does it," I mumbled, half dragging, half tugging him in the direction of my house.

_Who is this guy?_


	2. Jayfeather?

**Me: I love the color blue!**

**Jayfeather: (startled) Why?**

**Me: Cuz it's the color of your eyes. (dreamy sigh)**

**Jayfeather: You know I can't love. I'm a medicine cat.**

**Me: (sulking) You suck.**

**Jayfeather: Frosty does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter Two**

Being careful so I didn't upset his wounds any further, I set him gently on my bed. I winced as the blood soaked into my silver, blue, and white camo comforter; but it was a small price to pay. I gently rolled him onto his back so he could breathe easier when I clean his cuts.

The teenager shuddered and groaned softly.

"Shh... You're okay." I reached across his body, grabbed a handful of comforter, and draped it over his torso. No need for him to be completely nude, especially if I'm going to clean him up. "I'll be right back." I backed away from the bed and forced my gaze away from the injured boy so I could see where I was going.

I stepped into the hall, which was decorated with red and green streamers, and walked the few feet to the kitchen. The chill of the tiled floor soaked into my socks, causing me to shiver; I had lived in this area for three years and _still_ wasn't used to the weather. Shaking my head to clear it, I strode across to the cabinet beside the sink, opened it, and withdrew a large bowl. I filled it two-thirds full of water and grabbed a towel from the drawer beside the stove. Draping the towel over my arm, I returned to the room and placed the objects on the floor. I kneeled beside the bed and reached under it. After scrabbling around for a couple moments, I found my first-aid kit.

"I'm going to get rid of the blood, okay?" I didn't know if he could hear me or not, but if he could, I at least wanted him to know what was happening to him. I would be terrified if someone was doing something to me without telling me.

Dipping the towel into the water and wringing it, I leaned toward the boy. I dabbed at the top wound, which seemed to be bleeding the heaviest, and gently swiped at it. The towel was immediately soaked in the crimsom life-liquid.

I sighed heavily, fighting back a smile of remorse, and continued my work.

One hour and a half, one towel, two bowls of water, and a sewing job later, I was sitting on the bed beside the newly sewn-up teen. My back was pressed against the wall and my hands were still pruny from throughly washing my hands. I yawned and glanced out the window.

The wind was still blowing as hard as it could, making the limbs of the trees around my cottege slam against the walls, and now carried tiny flakes of snow. The ground was powdered white like a brownie sprinkled with powdered sugar. Dark grey clouds cluttered the sky and silently cried the frozen water crystals. It was beautiful, but was very deadly. The guy was lucky I had found him before the storm picked up. He could still be lying out in the cold for who knows how long before someone finally found his frozen body.

A soft groan drew me from my wanderings, and I averted my gaze to the teenager.

The hand closest to me twitched and slowly raised itself to its owner's face. The fingers traced the scarred skin lightly as if the boy could see with his fingers. Then it traveled into the somewhat thick dark grey striped grey hair and felt around.

I watched, mesmerized, as his face scrunched up for a moment, smoothed out, then his eyes fluttered open. They were blue, not like my own, but a milky spearmint blue. He was blind. A sudden flash of sadness shot through my heart; why would a blind boy be running around in a storm in the first place?

I waited patiently for him to say something, anything, to give an indication that he was okay.

"Meow?"

My mouth dropped open. _Meow? What the heck?_ I sighed quietly; at least he was alive enough to speak. "Are you okay?"

The boy's actions stopped abruptly, and he shot up, looking around with crazed blind eyes. HIs muscles were taunt, as if he were going to spring from the bed.

"Hey." I spoke softly so I wouldn't scare him; he seemed to tense up even more anyway. "I'm not going to hurt you."

A low sound, a groan, escaped his chapped lips.

"It's okay," I murmured, resting my hand lightly on his shoulder. The boy shook it off and winced from his wounds. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

The teen released some of his tension and turned his blind gaze to me. "W-Who are y-you?" His voice wasn't extremely deep but not squeaky as if he was still going through puberty, and it was shaky, extremely shaky.

"Twilightfang," I answered. "Who are you?" I didn't know if he was going to answer or not; it didn't matter to me.

"J-Jay-Jayfeather," he whispered, then laid back down on the bed. "I a-am the med-medi-medicine cat of Thun-ThunderClan."

_Medicine cat? ThunderClan? Jayfeather? What the heck is he on?_

"Okay, Jayfeather, you shouldn't move for a while, or you won't heal properly." I laid a hand on his shoulder and stroked his pale skin with my thumb. "You'll be okay in a couple days."

"I-I need t-to get back to ThunderClan," Jayfeather mumbled, closing his crystaline eyes. "My bro-brother needs to be healed." His voice was getting stronger with each passing moment. "He was attacked b-by a bad-badger."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," I offered, not knowing what he was talking about. I decided to play along so he could give me answers to my unspoken questions. "Is there another, er, medicine cat who can heal him?"

"No," Jayfeather growled; I was suprised by his sudden mood change. " Leafpool stepped down from being a medicine cat because of me and my siblings. Medicine cats can not have kits, and she went against StarClan's wishes."

_StarClan?_

"Who are StarClan?" I asked, hoping to calm him down.

He seemed to visibly relaxed and yawned widely, revealing inch long canines, similar to my own.

"Nevermind. You can tell me later." I raised my hand from his shoulder and gently dragged the comforter out from underneath his body. "This will keep you warm." I waited until Jayfeather was comfortable and covered him up, tucking the top under his chin. Ruffling his striped grey hair carefully, I sprang off the bed. "I'll be right back."

I heard a grunt of acknowlegement and went to the kitchen. Quickly retrieving a mug, cocao mix, and hot water, I conjured up a cup of hot chocolate. I returned to my room and set the mug on the nightstand beside my alarm clock, which now read 4:52.

Resting my gaze on the teen sleeping in my bed, I thought about the things he had said. _StarClan and ThunderClan sound like organizations. A medicine cat is practically self-explainitory. Leafpool is a wierd name, but mine is even weirder. Twilightfang. Jayfeather said he was a cat, though, which sounds very bizarre._ I smiled softly at the teenager. _I guess we just live in a wacked-out world, huh, Jayfeather?_


	3. 411 on Clans

**Me: F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea! Again! F is for frolic through all the flowers. U is for ukelele. N is for nose-picking, chewing gum, and sand-licking here with my best buddy. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!!!!**

**Jayfeather: Do you have problems?**

**Me: Yush! (downs another Mountain dew.) I RULE THE UNIVERSE! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Jayfeather: (shakes his head) Frosty the Bat does not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does.**

**Me: Here I come! Fairy Universe!!! And thanks to Natureboy 3 for being the first one to review! Thanks! Hope you like it! Fairy Universe!!!!**

**Chapter Three**

The world outside the wide living room window looked so bare, as if someone had taken a massive eraser and took all the color away. The harsh glare of the snow could not penetrate the glass and sparkled innocently in the half light. Branches still slapped against the outer walls, and icicles had begun to form on the gutters. The clouds had lightened but still hid the sun, as if revenge for the summer season when the sun would drive away all clouds.

Light and darkness.

A never-ending battle.

I brushed a few locks of blue and black hair away from my face. My eyes were focused on the dreary outside but my mind was on the teen who was trying on some clothes I had scrunged up from a couple boxes in the closet. I hoped the old clothes would fit him or at least cover him up enough so he wouldn't get terribly cold if he went outside.

"Twilightfang?"

"Do they fit?" I asked, twisting my head to see him.

Jayfeather entered the room cautiously, still unsure of his surroundings, and leaned against the doorway. A long-sleeved dark green shirt partially clung to his upper body and plain blue jeans covered his legs perfectly and his feet were hidden in a pair of thick white stockings.

"Yes," he anwered and took a confident step in my general direction. His confidence was shattered, and my warning was too late, when he walked right into the couch. He hissed in frustration, backed away a couple steps, then dropped down to all fours. "I hate this."

"You know, you can't walk like that in public."

Jayfeather growled, "So." and stalked toward me; I noticed that his shoulder blades rose and fell with his proceedings and a part of me actually believed he was a cat. "I don't need to go into _public_, whatever that is." He stopped within four feet of me, swipe his right hand through the air a couple time, and sat down with a low hiss. "My clanmates are not going to believe I was turned into a stupid Twoleg."

"Twoleg?" The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Whatever you are and whatever I am; that's a Twoleg!" He raised a hand and drew it across his face several times.

I mentally sighed; at least he didn't lick himself. "I am a human," I replied simply, his attitude making me brisk. "We have no feline blood in us."

"So noted," Jayfeather muttered, scratching behind his ear at his dirty grey hair. "Ugh! I feel like I have ants in my fur!"

"You need to wash your hair, er, fur." I stared at him as he licked the side of his hand and batted at his unkempt hair. "But, ah, not like that."

Jayfeather slammed his hand on the ground. "Then how?" he demanded. "My fur has been feeling like this for at least four days now."

_So he was "turned" two days before I found him._ I shook my head at his behavior. "You need to take a shower or bath, which ever you prefer. With water."

The teen recoiled at my words.

"Water!? What do I look like? A RiverClan cat?! I don't like water!"

_RiverClan? Is that the same as ThunderClan and StarClan? I gotta ask him later._ "No. You look like a grubby teenager who hasn't showered in weeks." I knew I sounded harsh, but it was probably the only way to get my point across. "You need to take a shower, or you can go back to living outside."

Jayfeather fell silent, as he was pondering on his choices. "It _is_ leafbare," he muttered to himself, "and it is dry in here. And Brightheart and Leafpool know the herbs to cure anything." He sat in total silence for a couple more minutes, then sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll take a _shower._"

_Oh boy._ I walked over to the blind boy and grabbed his hand when he reached up for me. I gently pulled him to his feet. "Okay. I'll show you, but you have to get out of those clothes."

"I just put them on!" he protested, narrowing his blue eyes.

"You have can't wear close in the shower," I growled, "or you'll never get clean. Then you really feel like you have ants in your fur."

Jayfeather huffed but didn't say anything else as I escorted him down the hall to the bathroom. "You'll need to test the water with your hand, er, paw before you get in or else it'll be too hot or too cold." I waited for a grunt or anyother form of acceptance from him, but I received nothing. Sighing too low for his possibly sensitive ears, I stopped in front of the bathroom and flicked on the light.

"What did you just do?" he asked. "What was that clicking sound?"

"I had to turn on the light," I explained.

"Why? I don't have to see."

"Well, one of us does. Remember: one of us is _not_ blind."

Jayfeather hissed. "Well, sor-ree for being blind."

I ignored him and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He got the message and removed the piece of fabric. My eyes widened for a millisecond at his smooth, slightly chisled torso before returning to normal and focusing on the water knobs. I turned the hot on almost all the way then turned the cold halfway on; that's how I liked my shower.

"Okay," I said, "check the water."

The teenager appeared beside me claid in only a pair of dark green boxers I had used as sleeping shorts in the summer. A faint blush crept up my neck as his hand brushed against mine as he touched the water. He momentarily flinched away, but quickly grew bold and left the water slide between his fingers.

"Is it okay?"

He nodded. "It'll do."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "All right. Stand back." Jayfeather immediately moved away from me. I stood up, closed the curtain, and pulled the shower stopper. The water stopped gushing from the main spout and resumed its course by shooting out of the showerhead. "Go ahead and get in. I'll be in the living room; shout if you need me."

Jayfeather grunted and started to slip off his shorts.

My blush deepened, and I practically ran out of the bathroom. I had already seen the boy naked, and I don't want to again.

(**One Hour Later**)

"Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows, all of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games..."

"I can related to that."

I glanced at Jayfeather then returned my gaze to the TV screen, where Mrs. Claus was demanding Santa eat something to make him fat. "How so?"

"In ThunderClan I was the medicine cat. I was the one who healed the wounded and tended to the sick, but I was alone. Because I was born blind, I knew I would never become a warrior, but I wanted to prove to the Clan that I could do anything. I was wrong."

"I'm listening," I assured him when he looked at me.

"When I became a medicine cat, I thought I would be able to hunt, fight, interpret, and heal anything and everything. But I couldn't always hunt because of my eyesight; I couldn't fight because my enemies would use my blindness against me; I couldn't interpret everything because there are still some things I am unsure of; and I can't heal everyone because I couldn't even save one of Firestar's lives!" He sniffled quietly and closed his eyes. "And now that I'm a Twoleg, I can't even see my clanmates 'cause they'll run away from me."

My brain buzzed with all this new information on Jayfeather's lifestyle, and I knew I couldn't hold the questions back any longer. "What are ThunderClan, RiverClan, and StarClan?"

Jayfeather's eyes fluttered open. "ThunderClan is one of the four Clans that live around a lake. ThunderClan live in the woodlands in a rocky clearing. RiverClan live on the opposite side of the lake in a marsh." He scruched up his nose as if remembering something. "ShadowClan live in the dark pine forests between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and WindClan reside in the hills opposite the lake of ShadowClan." He sighed softly, and I knew he was remembering his life in the Clan, away from me and my little cottege bordered by the forest on either side. "The Clans live in places where they hunt the best. ThunderClan enjoy mice, voles, and squirrels in the wooded forests; WindClan love to chase down rabbits on the moors; RiverClan will literally _swim_ with their food just to catch it; and ShadowClan like scaly food, like snakes and frogs."

I stuck my tongue out slightly in disgust. _What kind of cat likes to eat snakes?_ "What about StarClan? You forgot them."

"StarClan are our warrior ancestors who live in Silverpelt."

"Silverpelt?"

"From what others say, a big swath of stars in the center of the sky."

"The Milky Way?"

"If that what Twolegs call it, then yes. Anyway, StarClan are our warrior ancestors who hunt in the stars and guide the living. They were responsible for leading the Clans to the lake."

"Seems like an okay way of living," I murmured after a short pause. "Do you think any other cat from the Clans has turned into a Twoleg?"

Jayfeather ran a hand through his grey on grey hair. "I hope not. ThunderClan needs all the warriors it can get to survive through leafbare." He stared in the TV's general direction; Rudolph's flying lessons with Coach Comet were on at the moment. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of," I replied slowly. "What about you?"

Jayfeather seemed as hesitant as myself. "I have a brother, Lionblaze, and had a sister, Hollyleaf." He bowed his head in grief and sniffed again. "Hollyleaf died a season ago, buried under a ton of rock and dirt when a tunnal caved-in on her."

"I'm sorry." I watched as a tear fell from his eye. He barely had time to register what it was before many more fell. I felt my heart wrench in pain for the saddened teen and scooted closer to him until my side was pressed against his. When he didn't pull away, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me, laying his head on the upper part of my chest. He nuzzled into my shirt, and my face began to burn, badly. But I was the one who wanted to comfort him. The waterworks didn't stop and soon the front of my shirt was soaked.

"It's okay," I whispered into his tabby-striped grey hair. "It's not your fault. Maybe it was her time to join StarClan." I slid my other arm around his waist, holding his body to mine. "Maybe you'll find your brother?" I offered, resting my chin in his now fluffy and very clean hair; I could smell my spearmint shampoo. "Ask StarClan to bring your brother to you."

"I've tried," Jayfeather said from somewhere below my chin. "They haven't spoken to me since I was turned. I think they have abandoned me."

His name escaped my lips in a sigh. "Have faith in your warrior ancestors, okay? They have not abandoned you; you just need to think of another way to communicate with them."

"How?"

"I don't know." I sighed into his hair. "Oh, Jayfeather..."

**~(Author's Note)~**

**Okay, I know I made Jayfeather a little OOC, but, hey, my story. I like reviews, but it's your choice if you review or not. I think I'm gonna introduce Lionblaze real soon, so get ready. I may add another character-turned-Twoleg, but even I'm not totally sure where this story is going. Oh, and this story is based on the Fourth Apprentice series but with my own twists.**

**Anyway, looks like Twilightfang got a little 411 on the Clans. She does not know everything about them, but she learn with the guidance of Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Also, am I the only one who noticed that Twilightfang seems to like Jayfeather? uh-oh! What about the medicine cat code? No mates or kits! This is gonna get interesting, especially when Big Brother comes along.**

**Lolol. I'm outta here! Love,**

**Frosty the Bat**


	4. Bluestar and Lionheart

**Me: Nicker-nack. Cricker-crack. Sticker-stack.**

**Jayfeather: What is a **_**sticker-stack**_**?**

**Me: Shut up! (glares evily) I'm trying to be a blond!**

**Jayfeather: Doesn't take much. (snickers as I glare.)**

**Me: You are going to die, puddy tat. Thanks you, Snad and I am Blaze, for reviewing, but no, this is not a slash. Twilightfang is a girl. I don't really write slashes, sorry. OKAY! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!! DARN!!!!**

**Jayfeather: Hyper-active blackhead!**

**Me: (offended) What?! Now I have acne?! I thought that acne wash was working! (crawls into a corner and anime tears fall.) I hate you, ya blind kitty!**

**Chapter Four**

Sleep did not come easy to me. It wasn't because I was crashing on my couch, which is only comfortable to sit on, or the fact that the TV was still on and showing some stupid show (**four s-words in a row! lolol)**. It was because Jayfeather seemed to be having a nightmare. I could hear him squirming in my bed and whimpering like a lost kitten. Even from clear down the hall I could hear him, but I blamed it on my great hearing; living alone for so long does that to a person.

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow, pulling up the sides to cover my ears. I could still hear him! Forcing back a growl, I threw my pillow away from me and sat up. I stood, ignoring the chill of the night, and practically stomped to my room.

When I was standing beside my bed, my anger immediately melted away.

Jayfeather was curled in a tight ball, knees touching him chest and amrs tucked against his legs. His face was distorted into a look of utmost pain, eyes closed tightly and lips pulled back in a snarl of fear. The blankets were draped across his hips and revealed his scarred knees, back, and arms.

_Oh. Jayfeather..._

I reached a hand out and rested it softly on his shoulder. His muscles twitched, but he didn't stir from his nightmare. I sighed, drew my hand away, and gripped the blankets. _Just one night, because he needs it,_ I thought, pulling the blanket back. Swallowing my pride, I slid in next to Jayfeather and covered both of us with the warm blanket. I schooched closer and pressed my side against Jayfeather's back.

He tensed up in his sleep but didn't move away. Instead he sighed, stretched, and rolled onto his stomach. Jayfeather hugged my pillow close to his head and breathed deeply; obviously my presence was comforting.

_He stole my pillow._

I moved closer to him, breathing softly, and laid my head down on his warm back. I could feel the scars against my cheek; I made a mental memo to ask him where he got them. Bravery getting the better of me, I raised a hand and rested it on his other shoulder blade. I stroked his back gently and was startled out of my actions by a low rumble coming from within him.

_He's purring._

My fingers restarted their movements, drawing a deeper purr from him, and I smiled slightly. I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing to match his. Sleep soon overpowered my already fatigued mind.

_I was standing in the middle of a clearing. The sky was an indigo with tiny pinpoints of light and the trees were fully leaved. A soft, warm breeze caressed my face as I peered around. _

_"Greetings, young warrior."_

Who's there?

_A slight movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned to see what had joined me in the clearing. My mouth dropped open at the sight I saw: a full grown cat with a dark grey coat with a few silvery hairs around her muzzle and illuminous blue eyes. _

_"Greetings," the cat said; I was stunned that I could actually understand her. "My name is Bluestar. I was once the leader of ThunderClan." _

ThunderClan? _"Jayfeather's Clan?"_

_The she-cat nodded deeply. "Yes, young kit." She sat on a tree stump before me. "But now I am a warrior of StarClan." She shook herself gently and stars danced across her fur. "Jayfeather has told you about StarClan, correct?"_

_I nodded. "He has, but why are you visiting me?"_

_"There was a prophecy, young one." Another cat appeared from the shadows, but this one was definitely a male; he was bigger than Bluestar and very handsome. His thick fur was golden and a ruffle of fur was fluffed up around his neck, like a lion's mane. _

_"A prophecy?"_

_"Yes," he answered, leaping up to join Bluestar. "You need to help our warriors to understand Twolegs for the other Clans as well as our own."_

_Their eyes, which seemed to glow with stars, became distant, and the voices of hundreds of cats sounded as one, "The fierce bite of twilight will bring peace to the Clans through the un-seeing jay and the mighty lion."_

_The ground below my feet disappeared, and I fell. I screamed as the forest spiralled around me, and I hoped I was on my way home. _

_"The fierce bite of twilight will bring peace to the Clans though the un-seeing jay and the mighty lion."_

My eyes flickered open, and I thought I was in the forest until I saw the pale flesh of my friend. But something was wrong. I was still on my side, but instead of laying on Jayfeather's back, I was on his chest with his arms around me. I smiled and closed to my eyes.

"JAYFEATHER!"


	5. Lionblaze

**Jayfeather: Wow. People actually think Twilightfang is a guy.**

**Me: Trust me. Twilightfang is a girl.**

**Jayfeather: How do you know?**

**Me: One, I'm a girl so my character is mosty likely a girl. Two, Twilightfang is actually my warrior name. My friends at school named me that because I'm more active at night and I always bite back with my anger. See? Twilightfang?**

**Jayfeather: Ohhh......okay. I believe you. We would like to thank Snowmuzzle, Miss Cow, and CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 for reviewing. And I hate to add that Frosty the Bat does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter Five**

"JAYFEATHER!"

I bolt up into a sitting position, and Jayfeather stirred beside me.

"Wha?"

Looking around, I didn't notice anything out of the norm. No one was in my room, except me and the blind teen still half waking, half sleeping. I shoved the blanket, which had pooled around my waist when I sat up, off my lap and shifted to the side of the bed.

"JAYFEATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I glanced at Jayfeather, at his bandages. He couldn't leave the house, even if someone was looking for him; his wounds were just beginning to heal. I hissed at the cold when I placed my feet on the floor.

_I have got to get some carpet._

"Where are you going?" yawned Jayfeather as I stood up. "Why do I hear Lionblaze?" He shifted under the blanket then sat up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I replied truthfully, "but I'm gonna find out, 'kay?"

Jayfeather nodded.

Tossing another anxious glance at his bandages, I walked to the doorway and into the hall. A loud knocking, similar to the sound the branches make against the sides of the cottege when the wind howls, echoed throughout the building. I held my breath, fear gripping my insides. I prayed to Bluestar and the golden tomcat that it was not someone harmful to me and Jayfeather.

_Wait! Lionblaze? Isn't that Jayfeather's brother?_

"What in the name of StarClan is that?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jayfeather appeared beside me, tabby striped grey hair ruffled from sleep, and wearing his sleeping shorts. "Dunno." I brushed against him, leading him to the living room, and came to a dead halt at the front door.

"JAYFEATHER!"

"Lionblaze?" Jayfeather almost sounded suprise, and his eyes widened. "Brother?" He whipped around and stared at me intently; for a second I thought he could actually see and was joking about being blind, but quickly changed my mind when he walked right into the door. "Mouse dung!"

_Okay... So now he curses about mouse crap._ I rested a hand on his shoulder and tugged him back. "Let me get it." Jayfeather grumbled under his breath, rubbing his red nose, and allowed me to open the door. A sudden burst of freezing air attacked us, and I winced against the cold. Inspite of having every cell in my scrawny body being frozen solid, I managed to yell, "Lionblaze?"

"JAYFEATHER?!"

I glanced around at the blinding whiteness until I noticed a blob of golden brown across the clearing in the trees. A couple moments later a person stepped into view, and I blushed when I realized it was _another_ nude male. I closed my eyes for a moment to get a grip on myself then reopened them.

"Jayfeather?"

"Hm?"

"What color is your brother's fur?"

"Golden brown, almost ginger."

I thought for a moment about my options. _One, I could leave Lionblaze out there to freeze to death. Two, I could invite him in and have Jayfeather teach him the basics of male Twolegs. Three, I could completely ignore him and toss Jayfeather into the snow._ I decided to go with option Two. "Lionblaze! Over here!"

The golden brown male stopped in his tracks and glanced around.

"Hey!" I waved my arm and sighed quietly when he noticed me and started towards the cottege. "Come on, Lionblaze."

"How do you know me?" he demanded when he was within full earshot. "I definitely don't know you." His honey-brown, amberish eyes narrowed at me, and his voice was pure growl.

I couldn't help but feel intimidated by the tall male. He was practically all muscle and I was just a skinny girl with little muscle. "I-I thought you would need help."

"I don't need the help of a Twoleg," he spat.

A snarl sounded from behind me, and I froze to the spot. "Knock it off, Lionblaze." Jayfeather was suddenly in front of me, lips curled in a snarl and hands curled so they resembled claws. "Twilightfang is a good Twoleg; she helped me when I was attacked by a fox!"

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze's hostility instantly dropped and a look of pure relief was sketched across his face. "So this is where you've been?"

His brother's gentleness didn't change Jayfeather's expression. "You are not to be unpleasant to Twilightfang. She has done many things for me." His eyes glazed over and when he opened his mouth, his voice was deeper as if it belonged to a much older person. "_The fierce bite of twilight will bring peace to the Clans through the un-seeing jay and the mighty lion."_

_The prophecy._

Lionblaze looked past his brother at me. "What is your name?"

"Twilightfang."

(**About Two Hours Later**)

"So what are we going to do?" Lionblaze asked, sitting on my other side on the couch. "We have got to do something, fast." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned widely.

I shook my head in disagreement. "We can't do anything right now. Not in this weather?" I could feel Jayfeather's blind gaze pierce through the side of my head. "We Twolegs can get frostbite (**lolol**) from the cold because we don't have fur all over our bodies like cats." I sighed, leaned back against the couch, and grabbed for the remote.

"Well, we have to do something."

Jayfeather folded his arms over his chest, which was now covered by a blue sweater. "We'll have to wait until the weather gets warmer." He blinked slowly, thinking. "I need to visit the Moonpool; it's the only place I know of that I can share dreams with StarClan fully."

_The fierce bite of twilight is me,_ I thought, trying to figure out the prophecy before the boys. _The un-seeing jay is obvious; that's Jayfeather. And the mighty lion is Lionblaze. But how can I bring peace to the Clans when I am only one person?_


	6. Author Tells All READ!

**Me: Okay, peeps. This is called the 'Author Tells All' chapter. Jayfeather and I are going to discuss some of the situations in my story, including the nudeness, which book this takes place in, and why Twilightfang can see StarClan. We're going to do this in reverse, hitting the nonimportant topics first. Let's get started.**

**Jayfeather: Twilightfang can see StarClan because she has a good heart and is a believer. She can also see them because of her past, which will be dicussed in later chapters. Bluestar and Lionheart came to her instead of me because I am still having problems adjusting to the Twoleg way of life.**

**Me: I thought your problems were over, buddy, ol' pal.**

**Jayfeather: Nope. You haven't written about my problems being over.**

**Me: Oh, yeah.**

**Jayfeather: Next topic: Which book this story takes place in. Frosty has decided that this story will be placed between The Four Apprentice and Fading Echoes. So those that are dead are dead, and those that are alive are alive. That means that there will still be a war between StarClan and the Dark Forest cats. Frost leaked that when she was drinking too much soda.**

**Me: It's true. I placed this story where it is because that is the only book of the Omen of The Stars series that is out right now and that I currently have in my possession. So, yeah. Hollyleaf is dead. Didn't really like her anyway. Okay, third topic: Nudeness.**

**Jayfeather: This is a very important subject, so those of you who want to skip this chapter will miss out on a very important conversation.**

**Me: Those who stayed to listen, listen. They are CATS who do not wear CLOTHES. They were transformed into humans without cloth to cover their unmentionables. And when they were cats they assumed the clothes that humans where were pelts just like theirs, so they were more comfortable like that. They were like cavemen, who were everyone's ancestors. They were never embarrassed about walking in the nude.**

**Jayfeather: (nods) We were, but we're smarter than cavemen. Twilightfang had no idea why we were naked, she just wanted to help us, nude or not. She was just trying to be nice, so don't call her a pervert or anything along the lines of that.**

**Me: Yeah. Be nice to Twilightfang, you guys. Here's a little insight of the future: Dovepaw will be transformed as well, but she will not be nude like the guys. She will find a hoodie or something to wear, okay? If you don't like that way I write my story, then please don't read it. I am just trying to write a story, but whatever you have read about nude males is the last you will hear of them.**

**Jayfeather: But there will be chapters where we are in shorts without shirts, right?**

**Me: Yep, but that's not considered nude. Thank you for hearing us out. We appreciate the feedback on the story and are sorry if this sounded a bit harsh, but we wanted to tell the truth so you knew what was going on. Thank you for reading this.**

**Jayfeather: Frosty the Bat will try to publish one chapter per week because school has started back up. She has LOTS of homework. So stay tuned.**


	7. 411 on Clans II

**Me: OMGosh! I love all of you! Thanks for suck awesome reviews! I'm out of cookies, but I have cupcakes! Yummy!**

**Jayfeather: (sighs) Wow...**

**Me: Lighten up, puddy tat! The disclaimer of this story is-**

**Lionblaze: (rudely interrupts) Can I say the disclaimer? Pretty please?**

**Me: (snarl) Fine. The names in the chapter can be found in the Allegiance of The Fourth Apprentice.**

**Lionblaze: Frosty the Bat does not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does! Yay!**

**Chapter Six**

My mind was a blur; so many things were happening: Jayfeather was arguing with his brother about the prophecy and how it effects the Clans, an action movie was playing which added sound effects to the brothers' fight, the snow was starting to fall harder than ever before, and I was stretched out on the couch staring out the window at the annoying flakes. I still don't understand how I'm going to bring peace to the Clans, but I couldn't let Bluestar and the golden tom down. My heart beat rapidly against my chest, as if trying to give me a heartattack for pondering so long on a subject.

"No! She can't be introduced the Clan. We can't even go back because we're Twolegs!"

"But she can teach the Clan things we could only have nightmares about, Lionblaze."

I sat up and looked over the couch at the two teenagers standing their ground near the doorway leading to the hall. "She gonna bust your heads if you don't settle down."

Immediately, Jayfeather shook his head, as if trying to get rid of bad thoughts. "Sorry, Twilightfang," he murmured, then walked around the couch and sat down beside me.

"Yeah, sorry," Lionblaze echoed his brother in a 'whatever' tone. "But we need to discuss this now instead of dropping it and picking it back up in a few moons."

I sighed heavily; that could be a problem. "We need answers before we do anything extreme." I folded my arms on the back of the couch, rested my chin on the top wrist, and watched the brothers look at each other then back at me. "Do you know of any other cat that had been transformed?"

Lionblaze shook his head, winter-lengthened golden tabby hair shifting with his movements. "Firestar is okay, Brambleclaw is still not on terms with Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost is trying to be the best mother, and everyone else was okay."

_Firestar? Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost? Who are they? Are they part of ThunderClan?_

I sighed and voiced my thought-questions.

Jayfeather turned his blind eyes in his brother's general direction. "Maybe we should tell her about the cats of ThunderClan first, before we can make assumptions."

"That'll take forever!" Lionblaze whined.

"But we have plenty of time," I murmured, jerking my head in the direction of the big window. "Beside, I'll be up to date on who's who in ThunderClan."

The golden tabby human sighed then walked toward the couch. "I suppose we should."

Jayfeather followed his brother and sat in the comfy armchair beside the couch. I turned to face him as his brother settled beside me. "We'll begin with Firestar," Jayfeather announced. "He is the leader of Thunderclan and was born in a Twolegs' nest before we were born. Blustar gave him his name, status as deputy, and finally appointed him leader as she was dying."

"Firestar is also our kin; he is our mother's father." Lionblaze seemed to choke on the word 'mother.' "He was given nine lives by StarClan at his leadership ceremony."

"I thought all cats had nine lives."

Lionblaze shook his head again. "No. The rest of us warriors and the medicine cats only have one life to give our Clan." He narrowed his amber eyes suddenly then growled, "Next is Brambleclaw, the deputy. He is second in command."

"What about medicine cats?" I asked, hoping that changing the subject would lightened the tension. "I know they talk with StarClan; Jayfeather and Bluestar have already informed me of that."

"W-Wait a minute! StarClan spoke to you?" Lionblaze stared at me as if I had transformed into a cat or something. "How?"

"I don't know." I didn't want to go into detail about my dream. "Tell ya later."

"You know all about medicine cats, Twilightfang." Jayfeather looked at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. "Warriors are next in status. They provide the Clan with fresh kill, fighting strength, and protection. There are lots of warriors in ThunderClan, including the deputy."

"Who are the warriors in ThunderClan?"

Jayfeather glanced up. "You want to know them? All?"

I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "If we ever find a way to get you back to your Clan, I would like to meet them. But, first, I need to know their names."

Lionblaze took a deep breath. "The warriors of ThunderClan are Graystripe, his mate Millie, Dustpelt, his mate Ferncloud, Sandstorm is Firestar's mate, Brackenfur and Sorreltail, who are mates, Cloudtail, the mate of Brightheart, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Foxleap and his sister, Icecloud, Whitewing, Birchfall's mate, and Toadstep and his sister, Rosepetal. The apprentices come next; they are given to the warriors to train, and help and provide food for the elders, as well as the rest of the Clan. We have five apprentices at the moment: Blossompaw, Briarpaw, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, and Bumblepaw."

I stared at Lionblaze in amazement and disbelief. _So many names! How do they remember them all?_ I folded my hands and laid them in my lap. "I couldn't help but notice your names." I started slowly, as to not cause offense. "The first parts of your names, like Mouse, Bracken, and Spider; are you first named after something that defines you, then add the suffix of your name?"

"Actually, yes," Jayfeather answered, suprise in his voice. "Spiderleg was given the name Spiderkit because he has long legs, like a spider."

I nodded. "I get it. So who's next?"

Lionblaze smiled, revealing the extended canines that Jayfeather share with him; a cat feature, similar to my own, except I'm human. "The queens are the mothers of the kits and live seperate from the warriors, so their kits are not squashed by a larger weight. And currently the only true mother in the Clan is Poppyfrost, who gave birth to a son and daughter a few moons ago."

"You say current as if there are more mothers who live in the queens' den but do not have kits. Is that true?"

"Yes. There are two other she-cats who live in the den: Daisy and Ferncloud."

"But you said Fercloud was a warrior."

Jayfeather made a soft sound, and I turned to face him. "Ferncloud is a warrior; she just likes to stay in the queens' den to help raise and take care of newborns and new mothers. Daisy does the same thing."

"I've also noticed that Daisy and Millie do not have regular Clan names. How come?"

"Daisy came from a horseplace-"

Confusion made my words bubble out before I could stop them. "You mean a farm?"

Jayfeather nodded, though a hint of confusion lingered on his pale face. He scored a hand through his grey tabby hair. "Whatever it's called. Anyway, Daisy lived there with her mate, Smoky, and her friend Floss. She gave birth to Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Hazeltail and brought them to ThunderClan in fear that their Twolegs would take them away from her."

"And Millie," Lioblaze took over in a dull tone, as if talking about she-cats bored him, "was born in a Twoleg nest near where the old forest used to stand. She met Graystripe there when he was captured by the Twolegs many seasons ago. They did the Great Journey on their own, and finally made it to ThunderClan when we were having a gathering a few seasons ago. They are also the mother and father of Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw."

I nodded, confusion lightening as the words sank in. "Oh. You're Clan sounds very delightful."

"You're missing three more members."

"Who?"

"The elders: Mousefur, Longtail, and Purdy."

"Purdy? Unusual name."

"Unusual, yes. Annoying sometimes, yes. But a wise cat, indeed. Purdy joined ThunderClan when we went to a Twolegplace to find a rogue who we believed was causing trouble for the Clans. He, Longtail, and Mousefur provide the Clan with advice, unneeded crankiness, and hints for fighting and hunting."

"Wow." I looked from the grey tabby teenager to the golden-ginger teenager. "If we ever get you back, you must tell them about me: the scrawny Twoleg who does not belong in her world and how she helped the medicine cat and mighty warrior turn back into cats and return to their Clan."

"Trust me," Jayfeather replied with a chuckle, "we will tell of your adventure in returning us, but I don't know if anyone will believe us."

I laughed at that. "No. Probably not."

"But if they do believe us, they will tell your story and pass it on to generation to generation for as long as the stars exist."

"Please let it be that way."

**I'm feeling generous tonight, so I will give you a preview on the next chapter:**

"Dovepaw, calm down," Lionblaze commanded softly to his apprentice.

The young girl with sooty grey hair shook her head energetically, emitting small squeaks of terror; her green-amber eyes were as wide as the full moon.

I kneeled down to her height and softly rested a hand on her quivering shoulder. "Please, Dovepaw, tell us what has happened."

Dovepaw stopped shaking her head and stared into my eyes. I was taken aback by the strong emotion in her orbs. "I-I saw a ver-very strange tom!" she finally managed to squeak out. "It w-was the tom who tr-tried to take o-o-over the Clans."

Jayfeather's blind eyes widened in horror. "What color was his fur?"

"T-Tawny, and his eyes w-were a deep a-am-amber."

Lionblaze's breath caught in his throat, and it took him a couple seconds to finally reply, "Sol is a Twoleg as well!"

"If he is," Jayfeather breathed from beside me, "he will destroy us all."


	8. Dovepaw

**Me: I hope you liked the preview to this chapter. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter Seven**

A new day, a new beginning. At least that what I used to believe in, but now I'm not so sure. After all the things the guys told me yesterday, I probably couldn't tell water from applesauce. My brain was in a jumble about practically everything. The dream with StarClan, the propechy, and now Jayfeather's brother is a Twoleg; who knows who else in their Clan has been turned into a Twoleg. A dark cloud of dispair was starting to form on the horizon of this life, and I had a feeling a storm was going to hit, and soon.

I shoved a hand through my blue striped black hair and sighed heavily. My breath caught in my throat as I stared out the window at the snow, which was beginning to slowly melt. I couldn't think of anything to say to the brothers, who were sitting on the couch with one of them watching my pacing.

"Twilightfang, you're going to put a hole in your floor."

Sighing again, I stopped creating a hole in my floor and glanced out the window again. "Something does not feel right."

Lionblaze snorted. "I warned you not to eat that two season old yogart."

"It's not that," I growled, defending my somewhat upset stomach. "I mean, something wrong is going to happen." I shook my head, hastily brushed my bangs out of my face, and hissed in frustration. I knew something was going to happen. I just did.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Lionblaze question in a sincerely confused voice.

Jayfeather hissed angrily. "'What could go possibly wrong?' Are you that mouse-brained!?" He whipped around and glared at his brother. "I may never be able to speak to StarClan again, we'll probably never be turned back into cats, you'll never see Dovepaw again, and who knows who else in ThunderClan has been transformed!" He shook with rage as he tried to catch his breath.

I stared at the medicine cat-turned-human. He may be testy and ill-tempered every now and then, but he had never been this enraged before. I also had the feeling that this was not the most furious moment in his life. I shivered at the thought of being scarred by the claws of an angry medicine cat. "Please, calm down, Jayfeather."

The medicine cat stopped quaking and sank into the back of the couch. "Sorry, Twilightfang."

"It's cool." I glanced from one male to the other. "I need to go into Twolegplace to get some things. Will you be okay here, or do you want to go?"

Lionblaze exchanged a rather humorous glance with his brother; Jayfeather's head was tilited down and his eyes were looking at Lionblaze's chin, and Lionblaze was staring at his brother's forehead. The golden-haired male looked back at me. "What do you need to get?"

I shrugged. "I'm running low on honey and tea, and I need to buy some gloves and other minor supplies."

"We'll go," Jayfeather immediately volunteered, easing himself off the couch to his stocking feet. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I need to get out for a while." He glanced in his brother's general direction, which was not too far off.

Lionblaze sighed heavily then rose to a standing position as well; he looked at his brother then turned to me. "I guess I'll go."

"All right," I murmured, then shot another glance outside. "Get coats and boots on; it looks like it's chilling outside."

(**About an Hour Later**)

I swore to myself that I would never bring the teenage boy to the store for the rest of my days. First, Jayfeather got totally confused and started to run into people; he blamed it on the Twolegs for making enough noise to clog his senses. Second, Lionblaze thought someone was a cat-turned-human and asked them how things were in ThunderClan. The man became very disturbed by Lionblaze's protesting and was about to call the cops when I dragged him away. Third, I realized that the atmosphere was thick with tension.

Absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize I had bumped into someone until I was sent sprawling to the pavement. I lay, stunned, for a couple moments, feeling the smarting in my knees and arms from wher my jeans had rubbed the concrete and scraped my flesh. I groaned then lifted my head.

Beside lay a girl, probably eleven or twelve years of age, with a tangle of ashy grey hair and pale skin. Her eyes were closed; it was completely obvious she was in pain. I saw that she was dressed in a dirty blue hoodie that had been stretched to cover her thighs, kind of like a dress.

Two warm hands akwardly gripped my shoulders and lifted me carefully to my feet. "Are you okay?" Jayfeather's voice asked in my ear.

"Yes," I replied in a pained tone, shaking off Jayfeather's hands. "Is she okay?"

Lionblaze had kneeled beside the girl when Jayfeather picked me up. He brushed the grey strands away from her petite face and gasped. Then he jerked his head up to look at us, possibly receiving whiplash. "We need to take her to your den, Twilightfang," he said just above a whisper.

Jayfeather left my side and lowered himself to the ground next to his brother. A look of deep concentration darkened his features as he sniffed the air above the girl. "Her scent is familiar," he muttered when he felt my curious gaze on him. "Almost like Dovepaw's."

"We need to get her out of here." I glanced around uneasy at the other people who were occupying the parking lot. They were giving us weird looks and several had taken out their cell phones. "Now."

The golden-tabby male shoved his arms under the girl's body and lifted her up bridal-style. He blinked a few times then sped off in the direction that led to my house...er...den. I reached out, grabbed Jayfeather's hand that was closest to me, then tugged he to his feet and followed Lionblaze. The clacking of our boots on the pavement echoed in my ears, sounding like thunder in the distance, as we dodged Twolegs.

"Who is she?" I called to Lionblaze when we were racing across the final field to my den.

Lionblaze glanced over his shoulder. "I think she's my apprentice."

_Apprentice? Oh!_ I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. _An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior._ I took a split-second look at the girl. _Dovepaw?_

When we reached my den, I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. As soon as we entered the house and the door was shut, Lionblaze rested the girl on the couch and I placed a thick blanket over her frail body. Jayfeather stationed himself next to the couch on his knees and placed his face close to hers. I could hear him sniff the girl again, trying to determine who he was.

After a few moments, he backed away and nodded. "She's Dovepaw."

I nodded then went to fetch a cup of hot cocoa and a straw.

(**Two Hours Later**)

"Dovepaw, calm down," Lionblaze commanded softly to his apprentice.

The young girl with sooty grey hair shook her head energetically, emitting small squeaks of terror; her green-amber eyes were as wide as the full moon.

I kneeled down to her height and softly rested a hand on her quivering shoulder. "Please, Dovepaw, tell us what has happened."

Dovepaw stopped shaking her head and stared into my eyes. I was taken aback by the strong emotion in her orbs. "I-I saw a ver-very strange tom!" she finally managed to squeak out. "It w-was the tom who tr-tried to take o-o-over the Clans."

Jayfeather's blind eyes widened in horror. "What color was his fur?"

"T-Tawny, and his eyes w-were a deep a-am-amber."

Lionblaze's breath caught in his throat, and it took him a couple seconds to finally reply, "Sol is a Twoleg as well!"

"If he is," Jayfeather breathed from beside me, "he will destroy us all."


	9. True Love

**The long awaited chapter! Finally!**

**Chapter Eight**

"We have to find the Moonpool," Jayfeather insisted as he lay beside me on my bed. He groaned and threw his arm over his sightless eyes.

"And we will," I promised, rolling onto my stomach. I folded my arms on my pillow and rested my chin on them. "We just need to get the right lead."

Jayfeather sighed but didn't reply for a few moments. "Dovepaw seemed very shaken," he commented. "Of course, she had the right to be, after becoming a Twoleg and seeing Sol and all." His lips stretched apart in a wide yawn, revealing his pointed canines.

Soft footfalls coming down the hall caught my attention, and I switched my gaze from the boxer-clad teenager beside me to look at the door, where Lionblaze appeared a few moments later. "Everything okay?"

The golden tabby male nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Dovepaw finally fell asleep about five heartbeats after lying down. She wants Ivypaw, Whitewing, and Birchfall so bad I think she can even taste it."

I lifted my head off my arms and shook my head in slight misery. I never had a family, that I knew of, that was there for me when tough times got tougher. I didn't have a brother or sister to confide in, or a mother or father to show me any type of affection or to help me get through the day. What these cats-turned-humans had in their Clan was beyond anything I could ever grasp; from the sounds of it, the Clan was like one great big family. Inwardly, I wished I could've lived among them: feel the love of parents, the companionship of friends, and the affections from a mate.

"Twilightfang? Are you okay?"

Jayfeather's voice dragged me back into my lonely reality. "Yeah."

The teen shifted on the bed until his torso was pressed against my side and rested his head on my shoulder. A soft blush raised from my neck to my face as Jayfeather nuzzled the soft flesh. "No," he whispered, "you're not."

"Jayfeather." A warning tone, not questioning. "You can't have a mate."

"I am aware," the grey-striped tabby male growled, throat thrumming against my skin. "Maybe Twilightfang enjoys my company. Have you thought about that?"

Lionblaze opened his mouth as if he were about to argue with his brother, thought better of it, and sighed heavily instead. "I just - I just don't want you to end up like Leafpool."

I felt Jayfeather tense up beside me. "I will _never_ be like our mother," he snarled; I could picture him with his lips curled over his teeth, jaw clenched to the point where his jaw muscles hurt, and sightless eyes narrowed. "Go back to Dovepaw; she needs someone to be there for her when she wakes up." Dismissal was clear in his voice, and Lionblaze bid us a soft good-night before leaving to rejoin his apprentice in the living room.

"That wasn't very nice," I hissed through clenched teeth. "I mean, he's your brother."

"That's doesn't give him the right to believe I am going to be like Leafpool," Jayfeather retorted, though a slight gentleness laced its way into his voice. "He can say what he wants; I know I can't and don't want to have a mate or kits."

A sudden sharp pain shot through my heart and reverberated up my spine. I had grown used to the temperamental tabby male who could not see anything and nearly trips over everything. "It's for the best, I guess." I buried my face in my pillow, knowing fully well that Jayfeather heard the sadness in the words. "Good-night, Jayfeather."

"Twilightfang." Warm breath fanned across my back, heating the places my tanktop did not cover, and fingers shuffled through my bi-colored hair. "Do wish to have a mate?"

I shrugged the shoulder opposite of the one Jayfeather was laying on. "I don't care if it's a mate; I just want someone who will be there for me." I knew there was hopefulness in my soft voice.

"I'm here for you, Twilightfang," Jayfeather murmured, lips brushing my skin as he spoke. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does." I swiftly twisted over until my back was pressed into the soft mattress and I was facing Jayfeather, who was now hovering over me. "But what happens after you transform back into a cat? You'll have to return to your Clan, and Firestar will never let you come visit me. Besides, you couldn't speak Twoleg anymore."

"That is a problem," Jayfeather agreed. The corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown. "It will be different, running on all fours instead of on two and taking...showers instead of licking myself clean." He paused for a moment, obviously lost in thought. "I have kind of become used to these Twoleg customs." He leaned forward and did something I never expected a male to do to me: he drew his tongue over my cheek.

"Jayfeather!"

The male drew away quickly, looking startled at my sudden outburst. "What's wrong? Did I do something that's not right?" Before I could speak, he recovered then chuckled softly. "Of course, you wouldn't know." His sightless blue eyes narrowed in amusement. "Cats sometimes lick each other to show affection." Then he grew serious once again. "Do Twolegs not do that?"

Swiftly recovering from my own shock, I shook my head though he couldn't see me. "No. Twolegs do not l-lick each other. They....um...they..."

"Go on," Jayfeather pressed gently.

I took a deep breath and forced the words out of my mouth. "They kiss."

"Kiss?" Jayfeather tipped his head to one side, confusion evident on his face. "What is a _kiss_?"

Though my face was burning with embarrassment, I knew I could not leave him more in the dark than he already was. I lifted a hand off the covers and brushed my fingertips over his lips. "A kiss is when a person touches lips with someone they are very close to or have an affection for."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that I know of," I murmured, now gently sliding my forefinger nail over his lower lip. "It's to show the bond between two people."

Jayfeather remained silent, and I though I had said something that had scared him or something along that line.

I was wrong.

Gently knocking my hand aside, he lowered his head and smashed his mouth to mine with a little more force than needed. After a half-second that seemed like forever Jayfeather moved away, and instantly I felt the loss of him being so near me, touching me, kissing me. A strange fuzzy sensation stirred in the pit of my stomach and spread out until it seemed to fill every inch of my being.

"I don't understand," Jayfeather whispered. "I should have felt the bond I have created with you. But, instead, I feel light-headed. It's good but unusual, like a longing."

"That's how it's suppose to feel."

A soft smile lit up Jayfeather's face. "I like it." With a new gentleness, he reunited our lips with perfect placement. It felt like heaven on earth; I cupped his face with one hand, stroking his cheek with my thumb, and the other tangled itself in his grey tabby hair. My eyes fluttered close, and I breathed through my nose to allow this moment to last and breathe in Jayfeather's sweet scent that was created by the herbs he worked with.

All too soon, we had to seperate to breath, leaving our lips tingling and our bodies wanting more. I panted softly, my breath mixing with Jayfeather's, then smiled slightly. "I love you, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather's face immediately changed from the 'cloud-nine' expression to one of utmost seriouness, and I thought with a ting of sadness that I had said something bad. But my heart lightened when he returned the smile he would never see. "I love you as well, Twilightfang, even if it is against the warrior code. I don't care."

Those three words echoed within my skull, leaving me in a small phase of ecstacy. I finally found someone who loved me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Instead of speaking, I lifted my head off the pillows and slammed my mouth against his, more aggressive than our last, a wanting for more.

Jayfeather did not disappoint.

He nibbled on my bottom lip, encouraging a barely audible moan from my throat, and cupped my face as gingerly as he could in this state. His mouth left mine and began to lay a sweet, wet trail to my chin then down my neck. I tilted my head back, giving him more access, and gasped sharply when he nipped at my collarbone. I felt the blood from the small wound roll down my shoulder knowing that Jayfeather had just marked me as his own. Moving swiftly, Jayfeather lifted himself up until he was above me again. I could see the frustration in his sightless eyes as he tried to figure out these new feeling flowing through his body.

"Jayfeather?"

"I'm okay," he assured me in a tone that I had never heard before. It was deeper than usual with a husky finish, and it sent shivers down my spine. "We need to sleep."

I nodded in agreement. "I know." Hoisting myself up with my elbows, I brushed my lips against Jayfeather's once again. "Good-night."

"I love you."

**********

_I knew where I was. The forest I had visited the last time I had dreamed. Where I met Bluestar and LIonheart. I called their names, inwardly hoping they would come out of the shadows to help me with my inner battles of my love for Jayfeather and the fright over Sol._

_"Bluestar! Lionheart!"_

_"Will you be quiet!" an elderly voice snapped, and a grey she-cat with a broad face and piercing orange eyes stalked out of the ferns. "How can a cat get a wink of sleep with a kit-" She broke off when she finally saw who had awoken her. "What are you doing here?"_

_I was a bit takenaback by this old cat's manners, but I wasn't going to show my fear. "I-I've come to speak with Bluestar and Lionheart," I answered as politely as possible._

_"They're not here at the moment." The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "You're Twilightfang, aren't you?"_

_I nodded. _Who are you?

_"Bluestar talks about you; she tells every cat about the great things you will do for the Clans." She paused to look me up and down. "But I don't know how a scrawny kit, a Twoleg no doubt, can do anything for a Clan."_

_"I know Jayfeather and -"_

_"Yes, yes," the cat interrupted, "I am quite aware of the _affair_ you are having with the ThunderClan medicine cat."_

Affair? _"I don't know what you mean?"_

_The cat snorted. "Of cource you do," she purred roguishly. "You are taking care of him and allowing him to show you_ Twoleg_ affections." She quieted down for a moment then sighed almost solemnly. "I know what it means to love someone when you're not suppose to."_

_I cocked my head to the side a bit and blinked. "You do?"_

_"Yes," she sighed again. "I, Yellowfang, was a medicine cat once, and I had an affair with the leader of ShadowClan."_

ShadowClan? What was their leader's name?... Oh, yeah! _"You were in love with Blackstar?"_

_"NO! The ShadowClan leader before that murderer Tigerstar and Nightstar, Raggedstar." She purred at the mention of her old mate's name, as if reliving memories in her mind. "He was the perfect mate, though we had to keep our relationship silent. I birthed him three kits," she added quietly, almost too soft for my ears, "but only one lived."_

_"I'm sorry," I murmured._

_"Don't be!" Yellowfang hissed angrily, all love gone from her orange eyes, which now swam with hurt and hate. "Brokentail was a traitor! He murdered his own father to become leader, and still wanted more. He was probably the most horrid cat in all of the old forest!"_

_I remained silent for a few moments to allow Yellowfang to collect herself. "Jayfeather's affair is not going to make StarClan shun him, is it?"_

_Yellowfang shook her head. "No. Even though some cats around here do not agree, no one can stop the path of true love."_

_"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble in StarClan."_ I hope I didn't!

_"Of course not," the old cat purred. "As I just said, no one can stop the path of true love." She glanced at the sky, which was beginning to fade to a dull pink with dawn. "You must leave, young kit."_

_I opened my mouth to say more about my inner battles, but Yellowfang silenced me with a wave of her matted tail._

_"You must return if you want your answers for not all can be revealed in just one dream." Yellowfang turned and began to stalk back into the shadows. "Tell Jayfeather not to fret. StarClan are watching over all of you."_

_"Thank you, Yellowgfang," I said as I watched her go._

_She flicked her ears to indicate she heard me then vanished._

_*********_

My eyes flutterd open, and I focused my hazy gaze on the teenager lying beside me. "Have faith, Jayfeather."


	10. Sorreltail

**This is the ninth chapter! Yay! Am I the only one who is excited? Fine... I got **_**Fading Echoes**_** the other day, so I'm going to kinda intermix(?) the first and second books, of course adding my own sugar and spice. For those who were wondering, Jayfeather and Twilightfang did not have sex. They were only making-out. It seems that Jayfeather has kinda broken the medicine cat code, huh? Also I'm not sure if Sol is going to make an appearance in the upcoming books, but since this is my story...yeah...he's here. I may be adding other evil kitties from the Dark Forest (those who have read the newer books know about that place) and have them make significant appearances. Okay...I'm done rambling! YAY! **

**On to Chapter Nine...**

"WHAT? We can't go back as...as Twolegs!"

"Calm down, Dovepaw."

"_You _calm down!" she wailed. "My sister will never understand that I was turned into a mouse-brained Twoleg."

I cleared my throat.

"No offense, Twilightfang."

Narrowing my eyes, I curled my lip. "You're lucky I like cats." I rolled up the sleeves to my black button-up shirt then ran a hand through my multi-colored hair. "We do need to get to the Moonpool," I conceded, "even if we are Twolegs." I glanced at Jayfeather, who was perched on the arm of the couch beside me, one hand on the back of the couch to help him balance and the other resting on his knee. "Jayfeather _really_ needs to get to the Moonpool."

Lionblaze nodded deeply, though he still looked a bit troubled. "How do you propose we get there? Walk?"

"Well, judging from where I found Jayfeather, then you, I guess your Clans are not really that far away."

The golden tabby male stared at me with his bright amber eyes. "You mean the forest surrounding your den could be our forest?"

I shrugged my skinny shoulders. "It's a possibility."

"So we're going home?" squeaked Dovepaw, adjusting the over-sized white long-sleeved shirt I had given her to replace the junk hoodie she had been wearing. The jeans, which I also donated her, were a bit big because she stood to about my shoulder or Lionblaze's chest, but at least she had warm clothes to wear. Her short grey hair hung around her face in strings, still wet from her bath. "W-Will we see Whitewing and Birchfall and Ivypaw?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "They will probably, more that likely, run from us; we are Twolegs after all." He tugged on a dark blue jacket over his dull grey muscle shirt.

"Oh." Dovepaw look at the floor, uncertainty shimmering in her dull gold eyes.

I reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Everything'll be okay, Dovepaw." I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to see Jayfeather's thoughtful face. "What are you thinking about, Jayfeather?"

"I need to check on my herbs at the abandoned Twoleg nest," he replied in a low voice that, with no doubt, the others could hear. "I want to make sure there is plenty there in case something happens to the Clan."

"How will you get them to your Clan?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

I leaned my head lightly against his. "You'll figure out a way."

"We could go to the herbs, pick whatever Jayfeather thinks the Clan needs, then place them at the entrance to the camp," Dovepaw suggested, obviously thinking outloud. "Then we can check all the herbs _and _help the Clan while we are Twolegs."

Lionblaze and I stared at the apprentice, and Jayfeather nodded.

"Wow. Lionblaze, you actually taught her something worthwhile," Jayfeather commented, earning a glare from his brother.

"That is a very good idea, Dovepaw." I smiled at the young catgirl.

The apprentice beamed at me as though I, not Lionblaze, were her mentor. "Thank you, Twilightfang."

"But what about our Twoleg scent?" asked Lionblaze, looking, once again, uncertain about the entire scenario. "The Clan would never trust something that has that stench on it."

I curled my lips in snarl. _Why do they keep dissing humans? We're not as bad as they think we are! _"We can rub our hands on the grass until we smell like the forest. Besides," I added with a swift glance at the medicine cat, "Jayfeather can determine who's who by scents, just like he did with Dovepaw in town. He can sniff our hands or something to tell if we coated our hands enough."

"A Twoleg with brains," Lionblaze muttered, earning a glare from me and his apprentice. "It just might work," he concluded hastily.

"All right then. Gear up, guys."

The forest floor was littered with fallen leaves painted in gold, red, and orange from the fall. Soon enough the ground will be covered in snow that comes up to my knees and the north winds will be harsher than ever.

"I smell ShadowClan," Jayfeather informed us as we crossed a fallen log still shrouded with pine needles; we were in the part of the forest where the pines and the deciduous tree were intermixed. "And ThunderClan."

Lionblaze stiffened and sniffed the air, probably trying to decifer where the boundary lines were. Dovepaw gave a small bounce of joy, unable to maintain her excitement. I just followed Jayfeather, trusting his instincts and senses to lead us in the right direction. My right hand rested on his shoulder to lead his because he didn't have his whiskers to help him figure out where trees and boulders and whatnot were, and my other hand was toying with the strap to my shoulder bag, which was going to be used to transport herbs.

A couple seconds later Jayfeather came to a dead stop, nearly causing me to ram into him. "What?" I asked once I regained my balance. Jayfeather didn't reply but stared intently at th ground, and for a couple seconds I actually thought he could see.

"We're at the boundary line," he explained. "ThunderClan territory is just across this line." He lifted his head and glance blindedly over his shoulder. "We're home."

I took a step forward so I was standing beside him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded deeply, sincerely. "Yes." His right arm raised up and tentively slid around my waist, preventing me from moving away. I didn't understand what he was thinking about for his face grew serious, complete with a furrowed brow and frown, but somehow I knew he was trying to come up with the courage to face his Clan in a whole new body. I was well prepared to help him out every step of the way, as well as Lionblaze and Dovepaw, who stood silently on the other side of Jayfeather, anticipating our next move.

"Everything will be okay," I whispered to the blind teenager, "no matter what they say or do." I leaned my head delicately against his shoulder and breathed in his herbal scent. "I'll be right beside you, Jayfeather."

The blind medicine cat/human turned his head slightly to plant a small kiss against the top of my head. "I know, and I am grateful." He buried his nose in my bi-colored hair for a few heartbeats then pulled away. "Let's go."

"How are we supposed to get to the old Twoleg nest?" Dovepaw asked. "We'll get shredded if-" She fell deadly quiet, and I couldn't help by stare at her in mild amusement; Jayfeather had told me about their gifts before we left my house so I was not freaked out at all.

"What's up, Dovepaw?" Lionblaze asked his apprentice.

"Someone is in the...old Twoleg nest. Female. Tortoiseshell." Her golden-green eyes widened. "Sorreltail!"

I exchanged a bewildered glance with Lionblaze. "Another cat has turned into a human?"

Jayfeather nodded deeply. "Isn't obvious? StarClan wanted us to turn into Twolegs because we are the Three in the prophecy, and they sent us to Twilightfang in order for her to help us with our predicament. They must have transformed Sorreltail, who is a senior warrior, to help us as well." He ran a hand through his grey tabby hair. "But Sorreltail does not know of the prophecy, so why would StarClan send her, and not Brambleclaw or Firestar?"

Lionblaze shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Who knows." His amber eyes flitted over the features of the forest then he sighed deeply. "We'd better get going, or else we went make it to the nest before moonhigh."

"Moonhigh?"

"The time when the moon is highest in the sky."

"Oh. So midnight."

"What about her? Nevermind. We need to go."

Jayfeather growled low in his throat then leaped across the boundary line with the rest of us on his heels. We raced through the trees, trying to keep our footfalls as light as possible and not run full-force into a tree. I lept over a mess of brambles, landed neatly on my feet then dashed after Jayfeather, who was running in a zig-zagging motion, which seemed to work for he was not tripping over or slamming into anything. Lionblaze was on my right with Dovepaw a footfall behind him.

"Sorreltail!" Lionblaze called into the forest before us, his voice projected by the trees.

"Lionblaze!"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the old Twoleg nest came into view. It was run down with a collapsing roof and holes in the walls; though the holes near the base of the house were blocked with leaves and twigs as if they had deliberately been placed there. "The old miners' cabin."

Jayfeather slowed to a stop near the entrance to the decrepit cabin and sniffed the air. "Sorreltail?"

Lionblaze and Dovepaw appeared on the other side of Jayfeather. "Are you there, Sorreltail?" Dovepaw inched closer to the sagging door and peered inside. "Sorreltail!"

I winced at the distress in her voice and hurried after her when she slid into the cabin. "Hold up, Dovepaw." The stench of blood reached my nose, and I nearly gagged. I screwed up my eyes in disgust then peered around, searching for the grey tabby apprentice. I finally spotted her looking over a barrier of thick branches that sectioned off the floor of the cabin, her hair bristling and shoulders quivering. My feet felt as if they were weighed down as I walked over to the apprentice and fought back a soft cry when I saw Sorreltail for the first time.

She was probably a couple inches taller than my five foot six stature and well muscled. Her hair was short, like the brothers' behind me, and white based with red, brown, and black patches. Blood coated her right arm, which she cradled against her naked torso, and her face was scrunched in pain.

"Jayfeather!"

The grey tabby medicine cat/human was by my side immediately with his brother. His nose was twitching as he breathed in the mixed scent of blood and sweat. Lionblaze muttered something to his apprentice, and Dovepaw vanished for a few moments then returned with a giant ball of cobweb. I opened my mouth to question their motives and how spider wedding would help out the injured cat/woman but stopped when Jayfeather peeled off a wad and pressed it against the wounded arm. The webbing soaked up the blood and Jayfeather threw it into a dark corner.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and glanced down to see Dovepaw looking up at me with sorrowful golden-green eyes. A sigh escaped my lips and I blinked slowly in hopes of reassuring the young girl. I was scared out of giving the apprentice by Jayfeather who suddenly leaped up and dashed out the door. "Where did he go?" I asked his brother, who was still staring down at his injured Clanmate.

"He went to get herbs to help her heal." He tugged the branches out the way in one sweep of his hand and kneeled beside the tortoiseshell.

"She'll live, won't she?" Dovepaw whimpered.

"I'm sure she will," Lionblaze assured his apprentice, "once Jayfeather looks at her." He reached out a tanned hand and touch Sorreltail lightly on the shoulder then withdrew quickly. "She's freezing!"

I hastily threw off my bag and unzipped my jacket. In one fluid motion I yanked it off and draped it over the she-cat/human's body.

Her eyes opened, and I noticed they were a unique shade of amber, almost like Lionblaze's but more amber-ish. "Who are you?" Her voice was rough and very hard to hear.

"I am Twilightfang."


	11. Fight and Millie

**Here's the next chapter to **_**We Are Twolegs**_**!**

"Do you three have any idea how upset the Clan is because of your absence?"

Jayfeather told me that Sorreltail was one of the calmest and nicest cats in all of ThunderClan, but now that she was patched up and feeling better, her personality had done a one-eighty.

"Leafpool had to return to her medicine cat duties because you vanished; Brambleclaw believes you were captured by ShadowClan and are being held hostage; and I don't even know where to start with you. Birchfall and Whitewing are completely distraught, and Ivypaw has become a hollow shell." Amber eyes glittered with unsurpressed anger as the tortoiseshell eyed the three younger cat/humans. "Firestar will not give up searching for you," Sorreltail continued in a gentler tone, obviously her wounds were acting up.

Lionblaze bowed his head in shame, fingering the hem of his clean orange long-sleeved shirt. "We're sorry, Sorreltail." He released his shirt but his hands then laid to rest gently on his apprentice's shoulders; Dovepaw was almost reduced to nothing but a shivering, sniffling gray furball. "But what choice did we have?" He looked up at the older warrior and blinked. "We can't return to the Clan, not in these bodies at least."

"I know," Sorreltail murmured, "but we must. ThunderClan will become weakened if more warriors are transformed into Twolegs." She shoved a hand through her drying tortoiseshell hair, amber eyes brimming with worry.

I sighed quietly and leaned back against Jayfeather's chest. His herb scent calmed my senses and chin rested gently on top of my head. I could feel his heartbeat against my back and soft breaths as he breathed into my hair. "Is it just ThunderClan who is affected by the changes?"

The older female shook her head slowly. "I do not know, Twilightfang."

Closing my eyes, I turned my head to bury my face in Jayfeather's dark blue and white flannel shirt. A hand caressed the back of my head, fingers gliding through my hair easily, and lips planted a small kiss on my crown.

_My life is as hectic as it can get! _I growled deep in my mind. _My first love is a cat who was transformed into a human who lives with a large group of other cats. His brother and his apprentice, as well as an older warrior, have also been changed. As much as I want them to stay here and keep me company, they have to go back. _I reached up a hand and clutched Jayfeather's shirt in a death grip. _I can't lose Jayfeather. I just can't! But if it's for the best..._

"We need to go to the Moonpool," I mumbled into Jayfeather's chest. Without removing my hand, I turned to face the sighted cats. "We need to figure out what is wrong, and if we find anymore cat-turned-humans, we will take them with us."

Sorreltail nodded slowly, considering my words, but Lionblaze looked skeptical.

"The climb to the Moonpool will be a bit difficult, escpecially for the rest of us. We haven't been to there before." He glanced down at his apprentice then Sorreltail. "and I don't believe Twilightfang-"

"She is perfectly capable of going there," Jayfeather snapped.

"Hush," I chided quitely. "Don't get rude." Turning my attention to the amber-eyed teenager, I murmured, "He is sorry; aren't you, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather hissed in annoyance then buried his nose in my bi-colored hair. I batted at his arm with my free hand, growling in my throat, and looked at Sorreltail. "I have shared dreams with StarClan, with Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang. They want you to keep believing in your warrior ancestors, or all will be lost in the mist. I will accompany you to the Moonpool to share dreams alongside Jayfeather. Who knows, maybe I was destined to help you out?" I breathed deeply, then continued. "I may not know all that much about your Clan, but if you need the help, I will always be willing to lend you a hand."

"ThunderClan will honor you, Twilightfang," Sorreltail replied, amber eyes flashing with respect.

_Respect towards me? Or towards my outrageous stupidity?_

"Thank you, Sorreltail."

We had to redo our route through the forest so ShadowClan would believe Twolegs were invading the forest. A thought Lionblaze would have laughed at if we weren't on an important mission. Jayfeather had us literally roll in the leaf mold in an attempt to disguise our scent, but that idea didn't last long; Jayfeather could still smell the Twoleg scent on us. I kept pace with Jayfeather, not guiding him, but giving him my silent support. I think he understood because every now and then he would brush his arm against mine or touch his hand to mine for a brief moment. Sorreltail paused to taste the air every couple of yards then continue on. Dovepaw seemed to have gotten over the thought of her parents worrying their tails off about her, or it fueled her determination. I couldn't decifer which one.

A light breeze blew toward us, bringing with it the warm scents of ThunderClan the cat/humans brought with them when they entered my home.

I opened my mouth to warn the others, but a soft hiss from Jayfeather kept it shut. The others froze in their tracks and glanced around. I listened the surrounding forest, trying to heaar what Jayfeather had, and after a few moments I did.

Screeches, angry and high pitched, echoed through the trees. A shiver of terror shot up my spine, and I swiveled my head to the northwest, forward and a little to the right.

Then everything went deathly quiet; not even the birds would sing.

A soft hand holding mine almost made me jump out of my skin then calmed down when Jayfeather appeared on my left. He wasn't gazing sightlessly in the direction of the maddened sounds, but, instead, at a tree ahead of us, obviously thinking deeply. Sorreltail, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw stalked toward the two of us as quietly as if they were creeping up on a mouse.

My heart leaped into my throat as a single bone-chilling wail shot through the woods like a bullet.

"Firestar!" Sorreltail breathed then glanced at us before racing deeper into the forests toward the sound.

I exchanged a glance with Lionblaze, and we followed her. More yowls joined Firestar's, and the sound fueled the urgency to find out what was going on. I yanked my hand away from Jayfeather's as a tree loomed ahead and raced around it. Leaping over a fallen tree, I almost crashed into Sorreltail. "What-"

She lifted an arm and pointed a shaky finger ahead of her. I slid across the fallen leaves to stand by her side and my jaw fell open at the sight I saw.

Cats, dozens of them, were fighting in a small clearing two yards from where I stood. Claws glinted in the afterboon light, fangs were coated in crimsom blood, and tufts of fur littered the ground. Broad-shouldered and skinny, ginger and black, tabby and non-tabby, it was hard to distinguish one cat from another. Yowls of pain and cries of rage sounded from the tangled mass. I watched in utter fear as two large cats ganged up on a smaller one and started to claw out fur and bite its legs. The tree trunks and lower leaves were splattered with blood, and I saw more than one cat lying on the ground with large wounds.

Dovepaw drew in a sharp breath, and Lionblaze had to lunge in order to keep her hidden. Jayfeather flinched away from the battle, as if the sounds were clogging his hearing, which they probably were.

"We've got to stop this," Jayfeather whispered.

Lionblaze nodded and did something only a male would do: he leaped out of the trees and stood directly in the middle of the battle. Thinking only about the safety of my friend, I followed him.

The cats halted in the middle of their battle, mouths open, eyes wide, scarcely breathing. Then as one, they spilt into two patrols and vanished into the forest, leaving behind the wounded young cat the two other cats, probably ShadowClan, had attacked, forgotten in the midst of confusion. The young cat's fur was tortoiseshell, similar to Sorreltail's, but the white patches looked a lot like flower petals. Its amber eyes were screwed up in pain and hissed pathetically when I approached it.

Jayfeather and the two she-cats/humans stepped out of the trees and Lionblaze shook his head sadly.

"It's Blossomfall."

Dovepaw shook her head energetically, trying to convince herself that it was not her friend laying on the ground, bleeding out her life blood.

_Poor thing._ I kneeled beside the she-cat and slowly took off my jacket. "I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, aware that she could not understand me, as I lifted her gently onto it. She tried to bare her teeth at me but failed miserably. "Where's the entrance to the ThunderClan camp?"

Lionblaze looked bewildered. "You're taking her there?"

"What else are we going to do with her?" I demanded. "Jayfeather can't chew the herbs he needs 'cause his human body will not allow it." I stood slowly, trying my best not to disturb Blossomfall. "Now where is it?"

The cats stared at us in total anger and fear as we squeezed our way between the rock walls into the camp. I saw two cats, possibly Ferncloud and Daisy the queens, hastily shove kittens into a bramble thicket, and three older cats, Longtail, Mousefur, and Perdy the elders, vanish into another. Other cats also disappeared amongst the ferns and brambles near the side of the cliffs and caves in the rock. A bright ginger tom and a dark brown tabby stood in the center of the clearing, watching us with flicking tails.

"Put her down slowly," Sorreltail breathed. "Don't make any sudden movements."

Following her directions, I moved painfully slow toward the two cats then kneeled before them when I was within a yard from them. The tabby growled warningly but fell silent when the fire-colored cat waved its tail. I lowered Blossomfall, still in my jacket, onto the ground and revealed her bloodied body to them.

A loud yowl caight my attention, and a pretty silver tabby dashed out of a large den toward the body.

"That is Millie," Jayfeather whispered from behind me. "She is Blossomfall's mother."

I held my breath as _Millie_ sniffed her daughter from head to tail then back again. She drew her pink tongue between Blossomfall's ears then she turned her amber eyes to me. The tip of her tail twitched, and she stepped forward slowly. I heard a hiss from another cat somewhere to my left, but I did not break eye contact with Millie.

Everything was quiet as we anticipated Millie's next move, and I almost fell over in shock when the she-cat purred loudly and nodded her head deeply. Then she turned, grasped her daughter by the scruff and started to drag her toward a tunnel made of ferns. I watched her go, aware that every eye, cat and human alike, was trained on me. Slowly I picked up my jacket and rose to my feet. Switching my attention to the ginger cat, Firestar, I presumed, I stared into his wise green eyes and dipped my head just like Millie had to me. Then I backed away until I reached the group.

Firestar lifted his tail and flicked the tip of it. A long-haired grey tom with a dark stripe down his back stepped forward out of the crowd of cats, which had grown when Millie had studied her daughter.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"Greystripe," Sorreltail whispered back. "He was the deputy back in the old forest and Blossomfall's father, and the brown tabby is Brambleclaw, our deputy."

I held my breath as I witnessed the three cats mutter amongst each other and knew that all the books about cat behavior had gone out the window.


	12. Camp

**It's been awhile, so let's see if I still got it. Now that I am on Christmas Vaca, I should have more time to add chapters. (throws confetti and twirls a noisemaker) Here's chapter. . . What chapter is this?**

**Jayfeather: Chapter Eleven, you thistle-brain.**

**Me: Screw off.**

**Jayfeather: (anime tears) You don't love me anymore?**

**Me: I still love you, and you know it.**

**(insert pretty stars)**

"What do you think they're saying?" I breathed to the others. I had been nearly at loss of words for the past two minutes as I stared at the three tomcats muttering quietly to each other. I felt more than saw Lionblaze shrug his shoulders slowly.

"Dunno," he replied. "We lost the ability to speak to other cats when we were changed." His amber eyes bore a hole in my head. "If we hadn't, don't you think we would have translated everything to you?"

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, but a warning hiss from Jayfeather shut us up.

"Thevy've stopped talking," he whispered. No doubt his super-hearing had announced that to him.

_Lucky cat. . . with his hearing abilities and crap like that. . ._

Movement caught my eye, and I looked down at the three cats who were now venturing toward us. The briliant ginger stared into my own dark orbs as if he were trying to communicate, but the other two were bristling a bit. Firestar waved his tail to signal them to be quiet then continued forward.

_I wish I could speak Cat, then I could explain why the hell we are here. _I sighed quietly, and Firestar's ears flicked at the sound. _We need to get to the Moonpool, or Jayfeather will never be able to speak to his warrior ancestors. And if he can't speak to them, then we'll never know how to change them back. Plus, we have that Sol character to deal with; he sounded like bad news._

I dipped my head once again to the fiery tom. This was absolute ludacris! What would happen it others had seen my bowing before a cat? I would be the talk of the town! The resident loony! They would most likely put me in a zoo with the others. . .

_"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! And see the four beings who believe they can communicate with cats!"_

Shuddering slightly at the thought, I closed my eyes tightly for a brief moment to rid myself of it. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that Firestar had halted about five feet away from our small group. It was getting harder to see now that the sun was starting to set; I shivered.

Firestar meowed something then turned and beckoned with his tail.

"He wants us to follow him," Sorreltail murmured before stepping away from the rest of us. She glanced back when no one moved. "We have to trust our leader. I think he knows who we are."

Jayfeather clutched my hand in his warm grip and tugged me gently along; I allowed the warmth from his hand to ease my worries. We followed Firestar across the broad clearing to a thick packet of brambles and ferns. I watched with mild curiousity as he stopped before a rather large hole in the growth then nodded with his head toward it. When none of us moved, he lifted a forepaw and made a typical 'go-in-there' motion that look almost human.

Lionblaze was the first to make a move; he dropped onto all fours and crawled into the hole. A few moments of silence passed then his voice sounded from the bramble heap. "It's like a den in here. Room for all of us."

Dovepaw glanced at her leader then went into the _den_ with Sorreltail right on her heels, leaving me and Jayfeather with Firestar. I looked from cat leader to the medicine cat-turned-human.

"Go ahead," Jayfeather whispered in my ear, his warm breath caressing the shell.

I shivered again, this time not from the cold. "O-okay." Lowering myself onto all fours like the others, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable in this position. I pushed away the thought and pushed my way through the bracken. The small tunnel opened up after about a foot to form a den that reminded me greatly of a medium sized tent with a low roof. The ground was coated with patches of green moss and winter-darkened leaves. "Good thing I packed a few sheets," I muttered to myself.

"Hurry up, Twilightfang." Jayfeather's grumble startled me, and I shot forward into the small clearing. "Thank you."

"There's a little breeze coming through this side," Sorreltail reported quietly then scooped up a handful of leaves and pressed them into the small hole. With the plug in place, the den seemed reasonable warmer.

"I guess this is where we are to sleep tonight," Dovepaw said, ending with a yawn.

Lionblaze nodded then laid down on his side, not carrying if he got his clothes dirty. His young apprentice curled up beside him, pressing her back to his. Within moments she was snoring softly. Sorreltail positioned herself a little ways from the apprentice then closed her warm amber eyes. Jayfeather picked his way carefully over to the others and began to check on their breathing and vitals.

I turned away, feeling slightly abandoned, and crawled to the furthest corner I could find. Shrugging off my pack, I placed it on the ground to act as a pillow; I decided not to use one of the sheet for I knew that with our body heat the enclosure would be heated all night. facing away from the cat-humans, I curled into a ball and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of the forest: crickets chirping their songs, something, probably a fox, barked in the distance, cats meowing to each other. . .

Warm breath on my neck spiked my heartbeat and caught my attention. "Why are you by yourself?"

Jayfeather.

"I didn't want to intrude." A warm chest pressed against my back, and an arm was slung around my torso. "It's just now that you're back with your Clan, I feel like an outsider, or a rogue in your words. I haven't felt real companionship until I met you and the others. I don't want to lose that so easily."

Jayfeather was silent for a moment. "Is that what made you want to sleep away from us?" he finally asked. "You didn't want to intrude on our companionship?"

"Stupid excuse, huh?"

"Completely mouse-brained," he agreed then kissed the back of my neck.

I sighed quietly and rolled over in his embrace to look at him. His blind eyes seemed to stare into my dark orbs then closed as he licked my lips delicately. A very small moan escaped my throat, and I sealed our mouths together. The kiss started out as small but quickly worked it's way to a full-blown session. For a turned cat, he was one hell of a kisser.

Being the first to draw away, I nuzzled into his neck, labored breathing caressing his neck. I felt Jayfeather plant tiny kisses on my temple. "When you change back I'm going to cry."

Jayfeather tensed up. "I'm not allowed to have a mate, Twilightfang, but I can't keep my feelings bottled up." He sighed quietly; I could feel my hair being ruffled. "I'd drive Lionblaze insane."

"Maybe StarClan can change me into a cat?" I suggested.

"Maybe."

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.

_"'The fierce bit of twilight will bring peace to the Clans through the un-seeing jay and the mighty lion.'"_


	13. The MilkyWay

**I have taken upon myself to start writing the chapter in a notebook during school. None of my teachers have caught me yet, and now that I have access to a computer. . . :) ! P.S. I am getting my third tattoo tonight with by best friend. (She's getting her first.) It's gonna be kick-a! Here you go!**

_A warm breeze caressing my cheek woke me, but something was wrong. Jayfeather was not beside me and I was in an open clearing. Leaves crackled noisily as I sat up, and I looked around._

I remember this place.

_"About time you woke up," an irritated voice growled. Yellowfang slithered out from under a bush with a silvery she-cat and a brillient orange tom behind her. Frost and starshine stained the green grass wherever they stepped. "You sleep like a badger!"_

_"Be gentle, Yellowfang," the tom murmured. He halted about a yard from me and dipped his head in greeting. "Welcome, Twilightfang. My name is Sunstar." He gazed up at me with wamr yellow eyes. "This is Feathertail." He gestured to the silver female with his tail. "We have heard much about you and waited quite a while to meet you."_

_Feathertail stepped forward, dipped her head, then raised a forepaw. "It is an honor to meet you."_

_"Likewise," I said, rasing my own hand in the unusual greeting._

_Yellowfang hisses in annoyance. "We're wasting time."_

What's going on?

_"Follow us." The eldery grey cat turned then dashed off in the direction in which she came. Sunstar followed quickly, but Feathertail waited patiently for me to get to my feet. Her feathery tail swished in a graceful arc as she whipped around._

_"Come, Twilightfang."_

_I sprinted after the cat, following the frosty pawsteps she left behind. The wind whipped my bi-colored hair and stung my eyes. The wonderous scents of the StarClan territoy invaded my nose. Dodging trees and hopping over puddles, I managed to keep the silver cat in view._

_"STOP!"_

_My sneakers dug into the warm soil, and I tumbled to the ground. Stars overpowered my vision when my head smacked the leafy floor. I groaned and slowly propped myself onto my elbows. A brown tabby was standing - back arched, fur on end - an arm's length from my face. Cruel claws glinted and sharp teeth were bared._

_"Don't move," he snarled._

_"Wasn't planning on it," I grumbled._

_"Keep quiet!"_

_"_Mudclaw_!"_

_Yellowfang, Sunstar, Lionheart, Feathertail, and Bluestar erupted from the trees. Bluestar and the old medicine cat stepped forward to confront the snarling tom; the others took up defensive positions around me. A white tom dropped from a tree and landed behind Mudclaw. His yellow eyes narrowed, and I was reminded of Yellowfang._

_"How dare you stop a warrior in her steps." Bluestar's fur bristled and her tail fanned angrily._

_"Do you have no sense?" Mudclaw demanded. "You've brought a Twoleg here! Now even the forests of StarClan will no longer be safe!" He spat angrily on the ground._

_"This is not the business of WindClan," the white tom hissed. "Go back to your Clan."_

_Mudclaw rounded on him. "Shut up. May I remind you that Jayfeather has WindClan blood in his veins and has obviously chosen this. . .Twoleg to be by his side! Therefore it _is_ WindClan's business."_

_"Enough!" Lionheart yowled. "We are wasting time! You have never been apart of ThunderClan's affairs, not in the past and certainly not now!"_

_Bluestar glanced back at her companion. "Take her to the spot."_

_The mighty tom nodded his magnificent head then glanced up at me. "Come with us, young Twilightfang." He shot one more glare at Mudclaw then lead the way into the trees._

_I followed, unnerved by the furious WindClan cat, but tried my best not to let it show._

_"Jayfeather has chosen well," Feathertail purred as she circled my sitting body. "Skinny but well muscled." She paused beside me and touch my left shin with a small paw. "Powerful legs." She look up at me with wide blue eyes. "You'd make a great she-cat."_

_"Jayfeather can not have a mate," I replied in a soft tone._

_"You can't fight true love."_

Yellowfang said something similar to that.

_I shook my head. "Why would he choose me?"_

_Feathertail shrugged her shoulders and jumped when Bluestar and Yellowfang raced out of a bramble thicket. "Great StarClan!"_

_Lionheart got up from his crouched position beside me. "Are we ready?"_

_"Yes," answered Bluestar._

_"Where's Whitestorm?" called Sunstar from his perch in a rock overhanging a small pool._

_"I'm here." The white tom padded out of the forest and settle down beside the pool. Bluestar joined him and gazed at the water._

_"Last time I was here," she whispered, "StarClan was undivided and we chose the four to lead the Clans to the lake." She sighed, sadness making her blue eyes shimmer. "Those were StarClan's better days."_

_Yellowfang shook her head. "Don't waste your time wandering in forgotten memories."_

_A sudden breeze hissed through the leaves and caused the surface of the pool to ripple like silvery fur. The smell of moist earth and rain came with it, and I shivered._

What's going on?

_"Twilightfang, look into the pool."_

_I scooted closer to the water's edge, tucke my legs under my body and peered into the water. My reflection stared back at me expectantly. "I see myself."_

_Purrs flowed on the breeze and surrounded me._

_"Look within."_

_I blinked and when I opened my eyes I started a bit. A black feline was starinf back, dark blue eyes wide and mouth parted to show a surprisingly pink mouth and sharp white teeth. Faint blue tabbly stripes shone in the light and the fur was a bit spiky._

_"There is no way in StarClan," I breathed, watching in fascination and horror as the cat's mouth moved in sync with mine. "Is this me?"_

_"In due time," replied Bluestar._

_I lifted my head and my cat body appeared on the surface in the middle of the pool. Muscles ripples in blue-striped black legs and a long tail with identical markings waved in the slight breeze. I seemed to be about Jayfeather's height or a little smaller, considering our heights in the waking world._

_Another cat - a grey tabby - sprang from the water to stand beside the female. Their tails entwined, and deep purrs caused the water to stir._

_"Jayfeather."_

_Four stars formed from the ripples and sparkled brightly._

_"What are they?"_

_"They are not a _what_ but a _who_," Sunstar said. "They are your kin yet to come."_

My kin?

_"You must return to the waking world," Bluestar said, turning away from the image and pool. The two cats and four stars fell into the water with soft splashes._

My kin yet to come?. . .


	14. Mates

**Me: I'm back.**

**Jayfeather: About time, too. People have been waiting patiently for you to update this stupid story!**

**Me: Don't hate! My working schedule blows! They got me working days AND nights; I'm barely getting any sleep.**

**Jayfeather: (shrugs shoulders) This conversation has been declined because you yelled at me.**

**Me: Go scare a nun.**

Jayfeather's gentle breathing in my ear coaxed me to open my eyes. The tabby was on his back and I was laying on his chest with his arms around me. My heartbeat matched his perfectly and I hummed quietly.

"Are you awake?"

I nodded then buried my face in his warm chest. His herbal scent wreathed around me, drawing me further into his being. I curled my hands, fisting his shirt, and sighed. "Imuffoo."

His deep chuckle vibrated in my ears. "Can't hear you, Twilightfang."

_Liar._

I lifted my head out of his wonderous warmth and murmured, "I love you."

Blind blue eyes seemed to search my face, then Jayfeather smiled. "I love you, too."

"I know you can't have a mate, but. . ."

Jayfeather stayed silent as I told him about my trip to StarClan's territory, Mudclaw, and the images of me and him and the stars.

". . . so I guess StarClan do not seem to care if you have me as a mate or not."

They said the stars were your kin yet to be born?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Jayeather hummed. "It seems StarClan has your path laid out. From what you've described you're a beautiful cat and I am allowed to have you as my mate."

A soft smile played at the corneers of my mouth. "We need to keep this to ourselves," I whispered. "Your Clan will not understand."

"Lionblaze seems to know already. We can trust him to keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah." I released his shirt with my left hand and reached up to cup his face. Hw nuzzled into my palm and lightly kissed my callused flesh. "I think we can make it to the Moonpool tonight."

"You're right. It's not very far from here."

"I'll stay here." I nearly fell over when Jayfeather suddenly sat up.

"What?" He narrowed his blue eyes. "Why aren't you going?"

"StarClan have already spoken to me," I reminded him, "and I may be of some use to the Clan. I could help fix the thorn barrier or the dens."

That seemed to calm Jayfeather.

"There's always work to be done," he muttered to himself. He looked at me with his beautiful blind eyes, and I slowly stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. "If you really want to then I can't force you to go with me."

I leaned forward and planted a teasing kiss on his soft lips. "You can't force me to do anything," I breathed against his mouth.

"Is that a challenge?" I could feel his smirk.

"Maybe."

Jayfeather playfully growled and pushed me onto the leafy ground. I wriggled my legs up between us and knocked him off, thrusting him away, but he recovered quickly. I barely dodged his attack when I realized we were being watched. Lionblaze was sitting up and eyeing us with a raised golden eyebrow.

"Morning, Lionblaze."

The golden brown tom crawled over to us, careful not to wake Sorreltail or Dovepaw. "You're going to the Moonpool?" he asked his brother. "And you're staying here?" His amber eyes roved over first Jayfeather then me before he blinked slowly. "Do you want me to go then?"

Jayfeather shok his head. "It doesn't matter who goes or not," he growled. "Twilightfang is staying here to help the Clan with anything. I don't care what you or Dovepaw or Sorreltail want to do; I have to get to the Moonpool."

I slowly sat up and leaned on Jayfeather's back, resting my chin on hir shoulder. "Be careful," I whispered in his ear. "You're a blind Twoleg now, without claws or fangs."

"I'll be fine," he promised. "You're not going to lose me that easily; we're too connected."

Carefully snaking my arms around his waist, I hugged him close, meshing our skinny bodies together. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at us, but I ignored him and nuzzled his brother's soft neck. "What am I missing here?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

Jayfeather sighed heavily then retold my encounter with StarClan to his brotehr. Once he was done Lionblaze shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way that can happen."

"It's not the first time StarClan has wished to share dreams with me." I gazed at the bigger male with narrowed eyes. "What part do you not believe?"

Lionblaze dragged a hand through his mane of golden tabby hair. "I believe StarClan are visiting you. But they have decided to allow Jayfeather to have a mate?" His amber eyes flicekd to his brother then back to me. "_That_ I do not believe."

The grey tabby tom in my arms hissed angrily at his older brother. "If StarClan say I can have a mate, then I choose Twilightfang."

Butterflies and moths took flight in my belly at Jayfeather's words. I gently licked the sift flesh under his left ear. "Thank you."

"I still think it's mouse-brained," Lionblaze growled. "I'm going to the Moonpool with you to get answers."

Jayfeather muttered something under his breath; he obviously didn't want to drag his brother along with him.

"It think it's a great idea you're going with him." Jayfeather opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but I wouldn't let him. "You're blind, Jayfeather, and having Lionblaze with you can be a great advantage. You're a lot taller now that you're a Twoleg so you won't be able to sense what lies ahead of you. Lionblaze can help you out."

"Just like when we were apprentices," Lionblaze added.

Jayfeather growled low in his throat.

I lightly kissed the pale flesh of his neck. "Come on, Jayfeather."

"I don't want to leave you," he finally muttered.

"She'll be right here when you get back." There was a light scuffle then Dovepaw appeared at her mentor's side. "I'm going too."

Lionblaze looked down at his apprentice and shook his head. "You're staying here with Twilightfang and Sorreltail. Twoleg or not, you are still an apprentice and have the ability to help your Clan."

Dovepaw pointedly looked away and muttered, "Whatever."


	15. Fox

Chapter Fourteen: Fox

Dovepaw's anger seemed to vanish by noon, or sun-high as Sorreltail put it. She kept herself busy by weaving thorny tendrils of bramble into the already reinforced nursery. Her green eyes would narrow every now and then, and I knew she was listening to or seeing something or both. I still could not believe she had those amazing abilities. The stress of keeping ThunderClan safe had to weigh heavily on her shoulders. But she handled her gift with pride and utmost seriousness. It had to be more extraordinary than having to take care of cats that have been turned into Twolegs.

A low meow caught my attention. I glanced down to see an older dark tabby – Dustpelt – nudge a tangle of ferns toward me with a forepaw. His amber eyes flashed, showing that he was fighting the pure wild cat instinct to run. I dipped my head in a way I hoped would be counted as a respectful gesture of thanks. He meowed again then padded calmly away.

As I untangled the ball of ferns, I watched the kits bounce around about two feet from my spot. The puffs of fluff were attacking each other in a mock fight. _They're learning important skills._ Poppyfrost, their mother, watched from the entrance of the nursery; she would glance warily at me but was calming down as the minutes passed. Her mate and the kits' father, Berrynose, rested quietly beside her, pride evident in his raised head and unblinking eyes.

I wonder if I will ever get the chance to experience that feeling.

Jayfeather and I had become mates due to special permission granted by StarClan. Our relationship was still in its beginning stages, yet we know each other so well. . . It's almost as if we grew up together in the nursery and became the best of friends as apprentices. StarClan must have a reason for deciding to have the disbelieving pairing of a medicine cat and a normal person take place. Of course, other medicine cats had taken cats as mates: Yellowfang fell in love with Raggedstar, who was once leader of ShadowClan, but she punished; her punishment was watching her only son become a blood-thirsty tyrant, and Leafpool had become helplessly devoted to a WindClan warrior – Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and their sister Hollyleaf were the fruits of their love. But Leafpool had to resign from her position as medicine cat and become a full-time warrior. To add to it, Squirrel flight, Leaf pool's sister and the she-cat who posed as the three siblings' mother, lost her mate, Bramble claw, when the truth was revealed. To say the least, I feared for our future.

What would happen to Jay feather's position in the Clan?

What would I do if Jayfeather was reverted back into a feline?

What would our punishment be if we have one?

The one thing that constantly bugged me was the vision of the four stars from my dream. StarClan had said they were my kin yet to come. I have no clue as to what the four stars represented. Jayfeather did not seem to have an answer either. I guess we will have to wait for the future to reveal the hidden meaning when it is time.

"Twilightfang? Can you patch that hole? Use the ferns."

I finished detangling the ball of leaves and patted them carefully into the hole Dovepaw pointed out. "There we go," I muttered, using mud and stones to keep the ferns securely in place. "How long does it take to get the Moonpool?"

"For a cat, about a day. For a Twoleg, about two-thirds of a day."

I nodded in understanding. Humans were a lot bigger than cats so it would not take as long as normal.

"I heard what you and Jayfeather spoke about this morning." Dovepaw looked up from her work. "Is it true?"

"What StarClan said? Yes."

"Medicine cats can't have mates," she pointed out with a gasp. "Look at what happened to Leafpool."

"I know, but StarClan gave us permission to be together."

"This is amazing." The awe in her voice overpowered her shock. "So. . . Are you and Jayfeather going to have kits?"

I shrugged my scrawny shoulder while fighting a blush. "I don't know."

"If you do, you may have to describe them to Jayfeather, you know, because. . ."

"I know."

Jayfeather is blind, and there is no way I could return his sight. It hurt knowing he would not be able to physically see our kits if we ever did have young ones.

"Wait. He could see them in his dreams."

Dovepaw smacked herself in the forehead, leaving behind a dirty handprint when she removed her hand. It was quite comical. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an apprentice?" I suggested and dodged the handful of dirt Dovepaw threw at me. "All joking aside, Dovepaw, we can not tell Sorreltail. I don't want this to go any further than the four of us. I don't think she would understand."

"Okay."

The sun was barely touching the treetops when Dovepaw, Sorreltail, and I sat down outside our den and ate three of the sandwiches I had packed. The Clan was settled around us, munching on birds and rodents, but only a few would sit near us, including Dovepaw's parents and sister, and Sorreltail's mate. Silently, I wished Jayfeather was beside me, sharing his warmth and sandwich. He and Lionblaze would almost be at their destination.

A loud yowl echoed throughout the quarry; Poppyfrost burst into the camp with Molekit in her jaws and her sister Cinderheart right behind her. Berrynose rushed to his mate while Firestar, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw appeared from the leader's den.

My sandwich went _plopfff_ on the ground as I jumped to my feet.

"What's going on?" demanded Dovepaw.

"Where's Cherrykit?" Sorreltail's amber eyes were wide and wild with fear. In a flash I remembered Sorreltail was the grandmother of Cherrykit and Molekit. It still amazed me how a woman who looked as if she were in her twenties was already a grandmother.

A loud bark sounded from the forest.

My eyes narrowed, and I walked calmly toward the group of cats that had gathered around Firestar. I could feel the many eyes on me as I knelt down on the outskirts of the crowd. Firestar's brilliant green eyes calculated my request when I pointed to myself then toward the entrance to the camp. I did it several times before he nodded, understanding. He waved his tail, meowing to his Clan, and a patrol of five cats – Greystripe, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Foxleap and Hazeltail – marched toward the camp entrance but paused. Firestar flicked his tail at me, and I rose slowly to my feet as to not startle the throng of cats. The patrol was clearly nervous about having me go with them. I bowed my head to them, hopefully giving them the message that I was grateful for being placed on their patrol.

They raced through the gap in the rock walls, though Hazeltail waited for me like Feathertail did when I went to StarClan's forest. I did the best I could to run silently through the trees.

It didn't take long for the patrol to locate the fox. I realized the canine was too close to the camp for the Clan's liking. My sneaker caught on a rock, and I picked it up. It was a hunk of granite about the size of my fists put together and kind of speckled grey.

_What a great weapon, Twilightfang._

I saw the band of cats fan out and begin to stalk toward the reddish body that was pacing almost restlessly ahead of us. With the rock in hand, I cautiously followed. My heart jack hammered against my ribs. I was going to protect Jayfeather's Clan no matter what. Greystripe flicked his tail tip from side to side. I crouched amongst the ferns at the base of a large oak. The signal could have meant anything, but I had a plan.

There was a slight scurrying sound then five yowls of anger shattered the air. The fox yelped in surprise but that was quickly replaced by a snarl.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to calm my nerves. Something small crashed into my left sneaker, and I looked down at a quivering ball of red fur.

_Cherrykit._

With my empty hand, I reached down and snatched her gently by the scruff. She instinctively stopped moving, becoming a limp puffball. I stuffed her in my jacket's insulated inside pocket close to my heart. She squeaked with fear, ducking down into the warm pouch.

"I'm sorry, Cherrykit," I whispered to her. "You'll be home soon."

The fox shoved through the thorns, being driven backwards by the warriors; I wonder if they knew my idea of getting rid of the fox. It was a rather large male with a scarred muzzle. Blood flowed freely from fresh scratches and bite marks on his head.

I slowly rose from my crouch. The fox did not notice me until I stood to my full height. His angry snarls swiftly transformed into whines of fear. I ignored the urge to let him flee. Using all my strength, I threw the stone at him. It struck its intended target, the shoulder. The fox bellowed in pain and ran off into the trees, holding up his injured foreleg.

A low animalistic growl rumbled up my throat, and the patrol looked up at me with wide eyes. I gently withdrew Cherrykit from my pocket and set her down before Brackenfur, her grandfather. He instantly scooped her up and quickly made his way back to camp. The rest of the patrol hurried after him though a bit slower as if they wanted me to run with them.

I took up their offer.


	16. Accepted and AN

Chapter Fifteen: Accepted

Poppyfrost was feverishly washing Cherrykit when we returned to the camp. Brackenfur was reporting to Firestar while Berrynose kept Molekit busy by having the young tom chase his stump of a tail. The rest of the Clan were scattered around the clearing, impatiently waiting to hear the news.

Dovepaw and Sorreltail greeted me with questions about the patrol. I had barely finished telling my story when Firestar padded over to us. His blazing green orbs burned my own dark sapphires. He regarded me for a second before bowing his head so low his whiskers brushed the ground. I lowered myself onto my knees and returned the gesture. We straightened at the same time then Firestar turned to his Clan and meowed something.

The quarry exploded with anxious and angry yowls.

Brambleclaw pushed his way to the front and face the Clan. He lashed his tail, yowling for silence until the Clan calmed down.

Firestar dipped his head to his deputy then once again addressed the assembled cats. Before anyone could object this time Poppyfrost stepped out of the crowd.

"What's happening?" I asked Sorreltail.

"I'm not sure completely but it may be about you."

A ripple of fear gripped my spine. "Are they kicking me out?"

Sorreltail slowly ran a hand through her tortoiseshell hair. "If I were Clan leader, I'd welcome you as a full member. Firestar is fair; he'll know what's best."

I shook my head. "I understand if he throws me out."

"But you saved Cherrykit!" exclaimed Dovepaw from my right.

The discussion amongst the Clan came to a halt when Firestar and Brambleclaw faced me. The fiery leader mowed something I obviously could not understand and took another step forward. He rested his tail tip on the toes of my left sneaker for a brief moment and mewed again, and the Clan went back to their business.

"You're one of ThunderClan." Dovepaw was practically bouncing with excitement. "Welcome, Twilightfang. You are a warrior of ThunderClan, the greatest Clan of all!"

Sorreltail brushed her shoulder against mine. "Welcome," she echoed. "You will be a valuable member because of your knowledge of Twolegs and your loyalty and bravery."

I could barely suppress my smile of happiness. I have a family, albeit the members were cats. Jayfeather will be beyond pleased to know I am an official warrior and can be by his side until the end.

The lake rippled with a nonexistent breeze and echoed the sunset, causing the water to appear as a gaping, bleeding wound on the body of the earth. To my right ShadowClan's dark pines seemed to become a mass of shadows; on my left WindClan's moorlands stretched toward the territory beyond the lake; and RiverClan's marshy home was directly across from me. Dovepaw had taken it upon herself to show me the locations of the other warrior Clans. I guessed by the Clan names and the surrounding territories and was kind of surprised when I was told I was correct.

The sky faded from bruise violet to bloody red, and the ground darkened by swallowing the sun. I dug the toes of my sneakers into the sand and looked out across the water. Dovepaw had told me about the dreaded drought and fight with the beavers. She had forged friendships on that journey with cats who could never be her true friends. Sorreltail was the one who told me the story of the Great Journey; the Clans had been forced from the old territories by Twolegs. That happened before Dovepaw or even Jayfeather and Lionblaze were born and Sorreltail was younger and did not have a mate or kits.

I heaved a sigh and leaned back against a tree. My hands curled in the sheaths my pockets created. Strands of black and electric blue hair shielded my eyes from the dying sun's glaring reflection. I could feel my spikes being crushed by the pressing of my head against the tree trunk.

Somewhere between ThunderClan and WindClan, Jayfeather was preparing to meet with StarClan and Lionblaze was there to protect him. I could feel my heart beat faster as an image of Jayfeather flashed before my eyes, His blue eyes soft with admiration and affection and a smile tugging at the corners of his thin pink lips. Grey tabby hair being toyed with by an imaginary wind.

Jayfeather, my friend, my mate, my life.

I never would have guessed I would be in a commitment with a cat-turned-human who I had found lying on the path of my home. It was not too long ago, but I could never deny my love for the medicine cat. I had heard somewhere that love can be forged at first sight; Jayfeather, unfortunately, is blind but possibly sensed the love. It happens to a selected few in life, and I guess the tow of us were part of the few.

The ferns beside me rustled and Hazeltail's grey and white pelt appeared in the dimming light. She padded out onto the sand and sat beside my right sneaker.

"Thank you, Hazeltail," I murmured to the cat. "You're the first cat in the Clan who seems to accept me as one of you."

The she-cat flicked her tail. Her amber eyes glowed in the twilight.

"Dovepaw told me about your heritage. I guess we both know what it's like to be a bit different." I closed my eyes and drank in the night air. "I'm Twilightfang."

Hazeltail mewed quietly.

"And you're Hazeltail. I hope you'll be my friend."

Hey, guys. It's Frosty. I know I have been somewhat neglectful of this story, but I promise I am not going to give it up. I am most likely going to post the next chapter or two next weekend. Until then if any of you have a question pertain to previous chapters, Twilightfang, or where the hell I've been, feel free to ask. I will post your answers on the next chapter.

Thank you for dealing with my procrastinating. :D

P.S.

For anyone who cares, next Tuesday – January 31st – is my nineteenth birthday. I'm going to be old!


	17. Hello and Wait Please AN

This is a recent conversation between Jayfeather, my boyfriend Michael, and me. It was a rather entertaining conversation, and I hope you will agree. We have discussed where I have been, why I was gone and many other things….. Enjoy!

I looked from one to the other: Michael, my soul mate, in one chair, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, and the grey striped cat wearing a pair of black sunglasses with one paw wrapped around a cane. The two of them had been literally staring at each other for over….. (I glanced at my cell phone) three minutes. I heaved a sigh, which seemed to put a small crease in the tension that filled the seemingly large living room.

"So…."

"Where have you been all this time?!" demanded Jayfeather, turning his covered eyes to me, though he was looking somewhere over my right shoulder.

"Demanding much?" I asked at the same moment Michael burst out, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shot a glare at my boyfriend. "He's only a cat, Michael. He just wants to know."

Michael's steely blue widened then narrowed. "You're taking orders from a fictional cat who not only midget but blind!" He shoved a hand through his dyed black hair.

"This 'fictional cat' has a name," the tabby retorted.

"What kind of name is that anyway?" Michael swung his head back around to face the cat, his fringe covering his right eye. "'Jayfeather? What the hell?!"

"I think it's a great name for my favorite character," I commented.

Jayfeather purred for a brief moment then asked in a gentler tone, "Where have you been, Twilightfang?"

"Twilightfang, huh?" Michael glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"High school nickname."

"Oh, back when you liked sparkly vampires?"

"Shut up!" I threw my wolf pillow at him. "And, no, I never did, even though Alice is hot."

Michael pouted, pushing his bottom pale pink lip out and widening his visible eye. _Aww….. So cute! Must not snuggle…..er…._ "I thought I was your boyfriend, your one and only. You really are bisexual, aren't you?"

"So are you," I snapped. "You think Ryan Reynolds's is pretty."

"But you're beautiful," he said with a smile then added under his breath, "and, no, I don't think that."

"Suck up," Jayfeather muttered with a few fake coughs. "Anyways, Twilightfang, where have you been all this time?"

"Well, in the hospital mostly. I was in what could have been fatal car accident in February."

"We got out with a few back injuries and I had a laceration on my arm." Michael lightly touched the raised, dark pink scar on his right forearm; it was about five inches long. "And Ka – er Twilightfang had a slight concussion."

I shivered as a flashback hit me. Closing my eyes tightly, I remembered seeing the windshield shatter as my red truck flipped into the tree line between a field and a back-road highway. Michael had risked his life by throwing his body over mine to protect me. My truck was totaled but we were alive.

"Then in April, Twilightfang had a brain aneurysm."

"What is a brain alimonishm?"

"An-your-is-mm." I sighed and exchanged a pain glance with Michael. "An aneurysm happens when a vessel burst in your brain."

"Like a space ship? Wow! I knew your head was big but… wow!"

I curled my hands into fists but relaxed when Michael touched my knee lightly with his hand. "No, you ignorant cat. A brain is full of blood vessels, veins and arteries alike. I had the misfortune of having a vein bubble then burst behind my right eye. The pain was excruciating, along with the numbness in my hands and feet, throwing up constantly, my vision blurring every five minutes and having near constant seizures." My voice broke but I cleared my throat and continued, "We were at Michael's house when it happened…."

"Twilightfang was really reluctant to have the ambulance called. She punched me in the jaw because I did." Michael looked at me with those soft blue eyes. "You're very lucky I did, even if your ego was shot down."

"I'm lucky to have you."

Jayfeather coughed. "Enough cuteness and carry on."

"When I got out of the hospital, we moved back to my home town where I was on bed rest for what felt like ages!"

"But now were both working the graveyard shift at a fuel station."

I gagged. "Ugh!"

"What about college? You did the last chapter of your story when you were there…."

"I didn't get the chance to finish," I muttered. "Damn aneurysm."

"College sucked anyway."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but I got to meet Michael, so there's a plus."

Michael grinned.

"An emo dork, eh?"

The smile quickly melted into a scowl as my soul mate glared at the cat.

"Don't glare at me, you mouse-brain."

"Michael is not an idiot," I said in a low voice.

Flames of red fire burned in Michael's eyes. "How the hell do you know if I am even looking at you?!"

"I can sense your emotions and see your memories. Nothing can escape me."

Michael glanced at me then smirked.

_Uh-oh._

A loud and disgusted wail came from Jayfeather's mouth. He shook his head so hard his glasses flew across the room to land with a thud on the futon. "OH, STARCLAN! I DO _NOT_ WANT TO SEE THAT!" The poor tabby covered his ears with his paws, allowing his stick to fall to the carpeted floor. "OH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"What are you showing him?" I demanding, narrowing my eyes at my boyfriend.

Michael bounced his eyebrows.

"That's gross."

"That's not what you said."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let the poor little kitty go, Michael."

Michael sighed then obviously switched his thoughts because Jayfeather stopped crying. Oskaloosa, or Osker, my black and white cat, trotted in from the kitchen and looked at the grey tabby.

"What is he doing here?" he asked, turning his beautiful golden green eyes on me. "I thought he belonged in your books? You know, the _Warriors_?"

"He came to talk to our female owner," said Shade, Michael's dark, dark, _dark_ grey tabby cat, as he bounced into the living room. "Jayfeather wanted to know what has kept her from writing the story she created about him and her."

Michael's blue eyes widened, again, as he looked at me. "You're writing a story about you and a-a-a _cat_?!"

"It's on a website. I showed you it the other day." I nodded toward his cell phone. "If we had the actual Internet, I wouldn't have to read up on stuff on your phone."

"Why don't you two go back to the kitchen until this…..interview is done with?" Michael suggested. "You guys can play a game and be _partners_."

Osker gave my boyfriend a disgusted look then promptly left with Shade on his tail.

"Do you have to give them a hard time?" I asked, watching the cats leave. "Osker is not homosexual; he's bisexual. It's your damn cat who is gay."

"Shut up," Michael growled. "Give him a break."

"I'll break your hand," I threatened.

"I'll break your iPod."

"I'll shove you stick up your big butt if you keep threatening Twilightfang," Jayfeather snarled.

"You're the one who is having an affair with my girlfriend in her story."

"You're the one who took her away."

"You're the one who belongs to a series of books while I'm a living, breathing being."

"You're the one who gives Twilightfang headaches."

"You're the one who deserved to be blind."

"You're a mouse-brain."

"You're a blind moron."

"Emo."

"Cat."

"Emo freak."

"Herb chewer."

"I'm a freakin' taco!" I yelled over their rising voices. "Now, both of you shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!" I turned to the blind grey tabby. "Jayfeather, tell the readers of this story that I am on temporary hiatus and that I will return once everything is better."

"I will," Jayfeather promised.

"You, on the other hand," I growled, glaring at my boyfriend, "had better apologize to my favorite story character or else you're sleeping on the futon."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever. I'm sorry, Jayfeather. You can continue appearing in Twightfang's story, and I appreciate you telling the readers the she will continue writing once we have everything under control here."

"You're welcome," Jayfeather said in a courteous voice. "You whipped emo freak," I heard him whisper as he leapt from the couch and vanished back into my computer.

I hope Jayfeather has reached every one of you fabulous readers out there. This story will be continued but will have to be on hold until Michael and I settle down in our new house. Osker and Shade are our actual cats, though they do not speak like humans. And yeah, they're sexuality is just like that: Osker is bisexual, like Michael and me, and Shade is homosexual. Bizarre, isn't it?

Lots of love,

Twilightfang

P.S.

Rest in peace, Rocky the Red (Ford) Ranger. You were the greatest truck a girl could ever have. I hope you are driving with great speed and running over my enemies in their dreams. 3


End file.
